Un cielo bendecido
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Abandonado por su madre al nacer, Vongola Primo le da a Tsuna la oportunidad de vivir lejos de la mafia y de algún modo va a parar a la vida de Harry Potter, quien en medio de la guerra, en una huida por los horrocrux, empieza a tomar decisiones cuidadosas al tener en sus brazos la vida de un inocente. Sólo cosas buenas saldrán de esto. (Puede contener yaoi más adelante).
1. Pequeña aparición

**Bueno, he aquí con otro crossover. Lo tenía almacenado por ahí, he decidido publicarlo. No tendrá muchos capítulos por mi falta de tiempo.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leemos.**

* * *

 **·**

 **Un cielo bendecido**

·

·

Una mujer de cabello castaño lloraba de rabia y miraba furiosa a su marido. Acababa de enterarse de la peor forma sobre la verdad del trabajo de su esposo. Una mujer despechada llamada Hina, al parecer antigua novia de la juventud de Iemitsu, había estado acechando desde hace varias semanas a la familia Sawada. Nana, la esposa de Sawada Iemitsu, era una mujer amable y cariñosa y siempre soportaba muchas cosas desde hace dos años que se casó con él, pero esto le había sobrepasado.

Su marido era un mafioso.

Y era parte de la familia de la mafia más famosa del mundo; Vongola. Aquella mujer, Hina, había ido a tocar una mañana la puerta de su casa aprovechando que su esposo había salido desde temprano a trabajar. Nana, que apenas podía caminar debido a su avanzado embarazo de ocho meses abrió la puerta y miró a una mujer desconocida frente a ella, una mujer un poco más alta que ella y definitivamente algunos años más joven que ella, de cabello muy largo color negro y ondulado, esbelta, bonitas curvas y pechos grandes, de hecho Nana se sintió intimidada, ya que parecía una modelo de revista. Ella se preguntó qué quería una mujer así y qué era lo que hacía en un lugar como ese. Recordó entonces, que varios minutos después, se encontró sentada en su sala con aquella mujer, que no paraba de hablar sobre su antiguo noviazgo con Iemitsu y que le repetía una y otra vez que aún lo amaba y que era el hombre de su vida, Nana recordó haberla mirado con sorpresa, casi sin parpadear debido al poco decoro de esta mujer al decirle o más bien exigirle que dejara a Iemitsu porque ella lo quería.

Nana obviamente se negó y había exigido furiosa a la mujer que se fuera de su casa. Aquella mujer modelo se paró de su lugar y la había mirado con burla, diciéndole que ella sabía muchas cosas acerca de la vida de Iemitsu que Nana no sabía y que eso quería decir, que él le tenía más confianza a ella que a su propia esposa. Y para probarlo, sacó un sobre de su bolso, lo abrió y Nana pudo mirar muchas fotografías, documentos y tarjetas de identificación de Iemitsu obviamente falsas con varios nombres. Nana leyó cada documento y de pronto se encontró llorando en la sala de su casa, sin poder creer lo que leía. Aquella mujer, Hina, le repetía una y otra vez que él había estado involucrado con Vongola desde muy joven debido a su familia y que lo sabía debido a que Iemitsu se lo contó cuando eran novios. Luego vino una noticia, como un balde de agua fría, se enteró sobre los herederos al trono de vongola y que era muy probable que su futuro hijo aún no nacido sería considerado uno, debido a su sangre.

La sangre Vongola es muy fuerte, le había dicho ella.

Nana leyó acerca de las Dying Will Flames, sobre Vongola Primo y sus descendientes, uno de ellos era su esposo. Y de pronto ella se sintió asqueada, su esposo era un delincuente y llevaba en su vientre al hijo de un delincuente. Hina no dijo más y riéndose del estado en el que la esposa de Iemitsu se encontraba, se encaminó a la salida de su casa y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Nana se tomó el vientre con fuerza, como si con eso quisiera arrancar al bebé que llevaba dentro. Pensar en lo que se enteró le hacía llorar de rabia, Nana se preguntó cuánto tiempo Iemitsu había estado burlándose de ella. Pero ella no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con esta gente y no quería criar a un hijo que seguro sería como su mafioso padre, pero ella no era asesina así que no abortaría, lo tendría y se desharía de él.

El tiempo pasó, y nueve meses llegaron. Nana en ese tiempo, pretendió que no pasaba nada, sonreía como siempre, pretendiendo que era la misma esposa ingenua para no alertar a Iemitsu, ahora se encontraba en el hospital, dando a luz a su hijo, con Iemitsu a su lado, ignorando la rabia en el corazón de su esposa. Sawada Tsunayoshi nació, pero Nana no pudo dar un espacio en su corazón para amar a este bebé, ella lo aborrecía y le asqueaba siquiera tenerlo en los brazos, pero fingió que no pasaba nada. Dos días después, Iemitsu se despidió de Nana y se fue a su trabajo "en una constructora" con Nana despidiéndole desde la puerta. Al irse su esposo, ella cerró la puerta rápidamente y corrió a preparar su maleta, ella no se quedaría un sólo día más aquí, dejó el documento de divorcio en la mesa de la cocina junto con una carta para Iemitsu, recogió al bebé y se fue, dejando su vida atrás.

Sawada Tsunayoshi fue abandonado a las orillas de un bosque a lado de una carretera que iba hacia un destino incierto. Y Nana, habiendo rentado un coche, miró atrás, a la canasta a lado del camino, dudando de sus acciones, pero recordaba todo lo que se enteró y de nuevo recobró su propósito, sin mirar atrás y fingiendo no escuchar el llanto de su hijo de un día de nacido, se subió a su coche y se alejó.

En la canasta, el bebé lloraba pidiendo por su madre. Sintiendo en su pequeño corazón que ella le había dejado, lloraba con mucha tristeza, con hambre y frío. Su madre no le había dado de comer desde ayer en la mañana. De pronto, una silueta brillante apareció a su lado, una llama naranja dejó ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos naranja, mirando con tristeza a su pequeño descendiente y no pudiendo evitar sentir rencor al pensar en la mujer por haber abandonado a su hijo. Giotto miró al coche alejándose en el horizonte, a estas horas Iemitsu no se daría aún por enterado de lo que su esposa había hecho. Vongola Primo necesitaba hacer algo, porque este bebé era su heredero, él llevaba su voluntad, era su familia, y no lo iba a dejar morir aquí.

Giotto dejó salir su llama y tocó la frente del pequeño bebé, con mucha esperanza. Detrás de él, todos sus guardianes aparecieron, brindándole su llama, para que ellas pudieran llevar al pequeño bebé a un lugar en donde sería muy amado, lejos de la mafia, hasta que fuera tiempo de regresar.

–Buena suerte, mi pequeño heredero –dijo Giotto, al ver desaparecer al bebé en llamas multicolores.

En otro lugar, en medio de un bosque, una bruja y un mago huían. Habían sido declarados indeseables. Hermione, lloraba por Ron que se había ido y Harry miraba el medallón, sin pensar en su amigo egoísta. La oscuridad inundaba los corazones de ambos y sabían que necesitaban una luz en su camino, porque se estaban perdiendo en ella. De pronto, una luz multicolor apareció de la nada, alertando a Hermione que sacó su varita y miró dentro de la tienda de campaña a una pequeña figura que había aparecido. Harry se paró y miró al pequeño bebé que las llamas extrañas habían dejado atrás.

–¿Un bebé? –dijo Hermione, sospechosa –¿Cómo rayos aparece un bebé de la nada?

Harry se acercó a él, algo le llamaba. El pequeño bebé dejó de llorar y le miró, agarrando su manta como un salvavidas, ¿y su mami? Él quería a su mamá.

–Hola pequeño –dijo Harry, sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos –¿De dónde saliste?

–Harry, ten cuidado eso puede ser una trampa –dijo su amiga.

–No lo creo, algo me dice que este bebé nos necesita y nosotros a él.

Hermione se acercó, curiosa. Ella confiaba en el juicio de Harry. Era un bebé muy pequeño, se chupaba el dedo con ímpetu, al parecer tenía hambre.

–¿Traes algo en tu bolso que le pueda dar? –preguntó Harry–, creo que tiene hambre. ¿cuántos años tendrá?

–Parece que no tiene más de algunos días, es muy pequeñito –ella miró en su bolso–, creo que traigo un poco de leche, empaqué mucha comida por si acaso. Es leche normal, pero es todo lo que hay por ahora.

–Tendremos que regresar de algún modo y conseguir algo para él.

–Es peligroso, Harry –dijo ella–, además, no podemos llevarlo con nosotros, estamos huyendo, si nos atrapan, lo usarán en nuestra contra, es un bebé muggle y podrían matarlo.

–No dejaré que pase… –dijo Harry, obstinado–, Hermione, este bebé… siento que debo mantenerlo conmigo. Hay algo en él que me dice que debe quedarse.

–¿Qué haremos entonces? Estamos buscando horrocrux. Sabes que es peligroso.

–Lo sé, simplemente tomaremos otro enfoque. Uno más seguro.

Harry en ese momento no lo sabía, pero tenía a varias personas cuidando su espalda debido al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Giotto y sus guardianes desde una esquina de la tienda de campaña, vigilaron a los dos adolescentes que interactuaban con el pequeño bebé. Tsuna había formado un lazo especial por medio de sus llamas, con el joven de ojos esmeralda.

Giotto sonrió, a partir de ahora todo mejoraría.

* * *

He tenido un poco de tiempo y yo tenía esto por ahí almacenado. He decido venir a subirlo, pronto traeré los capítulos de mis otros fanfics.


	2. Los nombres también tienen poder

Hey, vengo con un nuevo capítulo :)

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Los nombres también tienen poder.**

 **·**

 **·**

De algún modo se las habían arreglado para pasar desapercibidos en un pueblo cercano a donde habían acampado. Hermione había hecho un muy buen trabajo con los hechizos de glamour para no llamar demasiado la atención, se hicieron pasar por una pareja recién casada y de ese modo pudieron conseguir lo básico para cuidar del nuevo pequeño integrante de la familia. Hermione se detuvo a pensar, mientras miraba a Harry quien estaba bajo varias capas de glamour, le balbuceaba al bebé en sus brazos mientras le compraba algunas cosas como pañales y leche, su amigo se había apegado mucho al pequeño bebé de ojos chocolate. Habían pasado dos días más desde que el niño había aparecido en su vida y desde ese momento el comportamiento de Harry cambió, pensaba menos como "Harry Potter el estudiante" "Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió" y más como un padre, ella creía que él había sido obligado a madurar muy rápido en estos días, pensar menos como un niño o adolescente y pensar más lógicamente, cuidadosamente y más como un adulto quien tenía en sus brazos la vida de un inocente.

Ella había estado dudosa al principio. Estaban en guerra y ellos llevaban consigo a un bebé muggle, Hermione admitía que ella también se había apegado mucho al niño, había sido como una luz en estos días oscuros, desde la partida de Ron hace algunas noches, el bebé era una agradable distracción de los horrores de la guerra, de peleas y enemistades. Sobre todo, de algún modo muy extraño, el bebé les había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones ya, Hermione sospechaba que no era un bebé normal, porque de algún modo él sentía cuando algo estaba apunto de pasar. Hace una noche, en la madrugada, el bebé había comenzado a llorar, ella se había parado para ver si tenía hambre o necesitaba algún cambio, pero de pronto Harry se levantó de la cama improvisada y con alarma le dijo que necesitaban irse de ese lugar en ese instante. Ella ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar qué pasaba, ella sólo guardó todo en su bolso rápidamente y se aparecieron. Cuando estaban en un lugar seguro, cerca de un bosque donde ella solía ir con sus padres cuando era niña, ella se detuvo con más calma a preguntarle a Harry si había visto a "Ya sabes quién" en su mente de nuevo, él le había contestado que de algún modo se sentía conectado al bebé y que cuando había comenzado a llorar, algo le gritó en su cabeza que se largaran de ese lugar o los encontrarían, mencionó que era como una voz lejana, que sentía venir del vínculo con el bebé, algo así como una "intuición" ella pensaba que era una locura, pero no discutió porque con Harry lo imposible siempre parecía posible.

–¿Crees que Ron esté bien? –preguntó Hermione una de esas noches mientras Harry caminaba de un lado a otro y acunaba al bebé para que durmiera, ella miraba rencorosa al relicario de Salazar Slytherin que descansaba inocentemente sobre una mesa –, desde que se fue hace varios días, no hemos sabido nada de él.

–He tenido tiempo para pensar, sabes –dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirar al precioso paquete en sus brazos que dormía profundamente–, Ron fue mi primer amigo, pero él es egoísta, envidioso y tiende a juzgar antes de saber las cosas, se distrae fácilmente en su entorno y a veces se deja llevar por tonterías, pero es mi amigo aún así, con lo que pasó en el torneo de los tres magos llegué a pensar que su amistad tenía condiciones, el que los demás dudaran de mí no me importaba, lo que me dolió fue que mi mejor amigo dudara de mí y me llamara mentiroso.

–Oh, Harry…

–Pero bueno, le perdoné eso porque pensé luego, bueno…su familia es numerosa, tiene muchos hermanos, todos ellos mayores y se ha de sentir menos, y el ser amigo de "Harry Potter" no ayudó, no digo que sea mi amigo porque sea famoso, pero digo que a veces se ha de sentir una sombra, si tuviera en mi poder dejar todo lo que tengo, mi fama y todo mi dinero para dárselo no lo haría sabes… porque yo no le deseo a nadie mi vida, no ha sido una buena vida pero uno no la elige, Ron ha sido como mi hermano y los Weasley han sido como la familia que nunca tuve.

–Has pensado mucho en ello –dijo ella, mirándolo.

–Sí –le sonrió–, pero a lo que quiero llegar con eso, es que a pesar de todos los errores de Ron, él es un mago muy bueno, es inteligente a su manera así que no dudo que esté bien, sólo que el bobo es un ciego y no puede ver que es asombroso a su manera.

–Tienes razón –Hermione sonrió–, has cambiado, sabes.

–¿Cambiado? –preguntó él, curioso.

–Bueno creo que el cuidar de un bebé te ha hecho madurar –contestó–, eso es bueno.

–Eso creo… –le sonrió.

–¿Lo adoptarás?

–Esa es mi intención –contestó–, después de tenerlo conmigo todos estos días, no puedo sólo dejarle en un orfanato y ya. Además, me siento conectado a él, sabes. Nunca he pensado en ser padre tan temprano en mi vida, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero tener una familia, siento que apareció por algo en mi vida, por algún motivo, siento que ambos estamos solos, así que si tengo en mi poder darle una familia lo haré.

–¿Ya sabes cómo lo nombrarás?

–Un nombre se me ha pegado a la mente desde que apareció, es curioso –dijo él–, siento que le quedará perfecto.

–¿Cuál?

–Giotto.

–¿Ese no es un nombre italiano? –preguntó curiosa-, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

–No tengo idea, he tenido ese nombre pegado en mi mente todo el día.

–Hay que llevarlo a Gringotts entonces, cuando todo esté más calmado.

–Debemos llevarlo pronto, Hermione –dijo él–, quiero hacerle mi heredero y quiero abrirle una cuenta también. Además, me gustaría preguntarle a los Goblins sobre su ascendencia, quizá ellos sepan algo sobre esas llamas que vimos la noche en que apareció.

–Supuse que dirías algo así –suspiró ella–, he conseguido algunos cabellos de un par de muggles en el último pueblo en el que estuvimos, y ya tengo lista la poción multijugos. Creo que tienes razón, si planeas adoptarlo eso le dará seguridad al bebé, así si nos pasa algo, no quedará desamparado.

En el otro lado de la tienda de campaña, los fantasmas de la primera generación de Vongola miraron sorprendidos al joven de ojos esmeralda.

–Creo que ese chico nos puede sentir –dijo Lampo rompiendo el silencio.

–Bueno, no es de sorprenderse –dijo G–, ahora que sabemos que son magos, ellos están más conectados con su entorno, tienden a sentir y ver cosas que un civil no podría.

–Es curioso aún así –dijo Asari, sonriendo amenamente–, el descendiente de Giotto fue llamado como él.

–Sí, creo que es una buena señal –dijo Knuckle.

–Sí –contestó Giotto, sonriendo –, es una buena señal.

–¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo Harry, mirando su entorno–, creí que había oído algo.

–No escuché nada –dijo ella–, hay una barrera alrededor de la tienda, me alertará si alguien se acerca, mejor duerme, estás cansado. Debemos encontrar la forma para destruir el relicario lo más pronto posible.

–Pero creí oír voces…

–No oí nada. Quizá sea a causa del relicario, mejor no hay que pensar en ello. Duerme, Harry.

–Definitivamente nos puede sentir –dijo Lampo.

–Lo hace –contestó Daemon, sonriendo–, mientras más tiempo pasemos entre la magia, más nos sentirá. Aprovechando eso, he puesto mis llamas alrededor de ellos, pasarán mejor desapercibidos.

–Gracias, Daemon –dijo Giotto.

–No me des las gracias, sólo quiero olvidar lo que pasó –dijo él, mirando a un lado, recordando su pasado y la traición a su cielo.

Harry miró al bebé entre sus brazos. Sonrió. De algún modo esto se sentía correcto, tener a este pequeño pedacito de vida durmiendo entre sus brazos de lo más tranquilo en el mundo, se sentía bien, no podía ponerlo en palabras. Era como un pequeño pedacito de cielo. Harry recordó a su ahijado, Teddy, no podía esperar para criar a ambos, ansiaba que ambos crecieran juntos, como hermanos.

–No sé cómo llegaste a mi vida, cariño –susurró Harry, el bebé parpadeó adormilado y bostezó para acomodarse de nuevo y cerrar sus ojos, totalmente reconfortado por el amor y la calidez que recibía del hombre que lo cargaba–. Debe ser una bendición el que tú llegaras. No sé qué padres serían tan tontos como para dejarte ir pero sabes… Ya no estarás sólo nunca más.

Giotto y sus guardianes miraron la escena en silencio. Era una escena muy tierna e íntima, las palabras de un padre a un hijo. El fundador de Vongola estaba enternecido por la escena, totalmente cautivado por el amor que el joven de ojos esmeralda ya le profesaba al pequeño ser en sus brazos.

–…Ya no estaremos solos nunca más –prosiguió Harry en un susurro–, yo no conocí a mis padres, pero aunque mi vida ha sido dura y peligrosa, también me han dotado de grandes amigos, nueva familia. Los Weasley van a amarte, ellos serán tu familia también.

Un ruido fuera de la tienda sacó a Hermione y Harry de su tranquilidad. Ella se paró rápidamente sacando su varita, Harry por un momento entró en pánico, mirando al tesoro que cargaba entre sus brazos, colocó un hechizo para dormir en el bebé, si tenían que correr, Harry no quería que el pequeño se asustara debido a los ruidos. Sostuvo más firmemente al bebé contra su pecho, como temiendo que alguien se lo fuera a arrebatar. Hermione se paró frente a Harry y el bebé, con la vista fija al frente, se oían pasos afuera, pies aplastando hojas secas en la tierra, alguien corría, ella respiró hondo y justo cuando miró que la cortina de la tienda se abría, ella disparó un hechizo automáticamente.

–¡Expelliarmus! –una figura claramente masculina y más alta que ellos dos, salió disparada hacia atrás y luego oyeron un grito de dolor.

–¡Ay! –Hermione jadeó con sorpresa, salió disparada fuera de la tienda.

–¡Ronald Weasley! –Harry escuchó a Hermione gritarle a su amigo, estaba aliviado de que no fuera un mortífago–. ¡Después de casi una maldita semana y media te atreves a volver como si nada! ¡voy a arrancarte la cabeza!

–¡Hermione, carajo! –gritó Ron, ella le golpeaba–, ¡¿Quieres partirme el cráneo?!

–¡Voy a hacer algo más que romperte el cráneo! –Harry salió al exterior, la vio golpeando a Ron y este se quejaba de dolor–, ¡Cómo mierda te atreviste a abandonarnos! ¡imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba! –ella siguió golpeándole, descargando su rabia–, ¡Si te vuelves a ir de esa manera voy a arrancarte las piernas!

–¡Hermione, me duele!

–¡Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablar! ¡esto es menos de lo que mereces realmente! –ella le gritó–, ¡No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas!

Los fantasmas de la primera generación, que miraban desde el fondo, miraban algo nerviosos la escena.

–Las mujeres dan miedo –dijo Lampo.

–Ella es como una tormenta –dijo Asari, sonriendo–, y una muy fuerte.

–Me recuerda un poco a Elena –sonrió Daemon–, cuando se enojaba daba miedo.

Ron le agarró los brazos a Hermione en un intento de parar a la furiosa bruja, sin embargo eso sólo logró que ella se molestara mucho más, así que ella le lanzó un hechizo que le dio un poco de toques eléctricos a Ron quien terminó soltándola, con sorpresa.

–¡Hermione, cálmate! –le gritó Ron–, ¡Déjame explicarme!

–¡No quiero oír nada de ti! –le gritó furiosa–, ¡Casi dos semanas, Ron! ¡Fueron casi dos malditas semanas que te largaste y ni siquiera te molestaste en pensar en nosotros!

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! –gritó él, intentando alejarse de ella–, ¡Intenté volver desde el momento en que me fui pero ya no pude encontrarlos! ¡Estuve intentando pasar desapercibido todo este tiempo!

–¡¿Cómo rayos nos encontraste entonces?! –le gritó ella–, ¡sólo son excusas!

–¡No es mentira! –dijo él, intentando calmarla–, ¡Escuché tu voz una noche, una luz se apareció de la nada y me guió aquí!

–¿Una luz? –dijo ella, sospechosa–, ¿Ahora estás imaginando cosas?

–Iba caminando cerca de un bosque –dijo él–, cuando apareció una luz y susurró tu nombre entonces comencé a seguirle y cuando logré llegar a ella, sentí que debía desaparecerme y aparecí aquí, entonces cuando me acerqué y no vi nada, temí, pero algo me dijo que estaban aquí así que corrí y la tienda de campaña apareció de la nada.

–No creas que te perdonaré fácil, Weasley –murmuró ella, se dio media vuelta y entró en la tienda de campaña. Entonces Ron divisó a Harry con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

–¿Y ese bebé? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos–, ¿Cuando te volviste padre?…Un momento…

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry confundido, y luego entendió lo que el otro estaba pensando, así que se molestó con su amigo–, detente con ese pensamiento, Ron. No seas tonto, Hermione y yo somos amigos, casi hermanos. Hermione no es madre de este niño, además es ilógico tomando en cuenta el tiempo.

–…Lo siento… –murmuró el pelirrojo–, ando un poco sensible, ese relicario estúpido me hace pensar cosas que normalmente no pensaría. Por cierto, tengo varias cosas que contarles, mejor entremos.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, vieron a Hermione sentada en la mesa, absorta en sus pensamientos. Ron y Harry se acercaron y se sentaron frente a ella.

–Hace unas noches estuve en un pub mágico –comenzó Ron–, estaba bajo glamour por supuesto, entonces en una mesa detrás de mí se sentaron dos magos, carroñeros, son un grupo de cazadores de recompensas, su líder es Fenrir Greyback, escuché a dos de ellos hablando sobre Ya Sabes Quién, al parecer él encontró una forma de cazar a todos los miembros de la orden, son los únicos que se atreven a llamarle por su nombre, entonces él hizo de su nombre un tabú.

–¿Tabú? –preguntó Hermione.

–Cuando alguien mencione su nombre, enseguida sabrán el lugar en el que se esconde la persona que mencionó el tabú. Es una maldición. No creí que fuera cierto, hasta que una noche mientras caminaba vi a Mundungus, estaba alardeando sobre algunas cosas que había "adquirido" de la casa de los Black. El idiota se estaba jactando con un par de magos y mencionó el nombre de Ya Sabes Quién, entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, hubo una explosión, un grupo de carroñeros, entre ellos Fenrir Greyback aparecieron de la nada causando pánico en las calles, se llevaron a Mundungus.

–Está tomando medidas drásticas –dijo Harry–, sabe que los de la Orden le desafían constantemente, sabe que son ellos quienes no temen decir su nombre.

–Está desesperado –respondió Hermione.

–Mundungus intentó comprar su libertad, mencionó que sabía donde estabas –dijo Ron, Hermione y Harry se sorprendieron–, Bellatrix estaba ahí, pero creo que leyó su mente y descubrió que no era cierto, así que se enojó y le torturó antes de… arrancarle los ojos con un hechizo…Luego se lo llevaron.

–Oh Dios… –Hermione, se tapó la boca con incredulidad, miró a Harry–, hay que tener cuidado entonces…Harry.

–Lo sé –respondió, calmándola–, se que tiendo a hacer cosas sin pensar, en otro momento creo que habría enojado de la nada y habría desafiado el famoso Tabú y habría terminado mencionando su nombre, pero ahora tengo una vida en mis brazos y su seguridad viene primero.

–¿De dónde salió ese bebé entonces? –preguntó Ron.

Harry comenzó a contarle la historia de la aparición del bebé.

.

.

.

 _Italia. Mansión Giglio Nero._

–El futuro ha cambiado –susurró una mujer, un pacificador naranja colgaba de su cuello–, el futuro cielo de Vongola ha cambiado de lugar.

–¿De qué hablas, Aria? –preguntó un bebé con un sombrero negro y pacificador amarillo.

–Uno de los descendientes de Vongola Primo ha desaparecido de Japón.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Reborn–, ¿debo notificarle a Nono?

–No –dijo ella–, es algo que está escrito que pasaría. Todo debe pasar conforme al destino. Apresurar las cosas sólo empeorará la situación. Nono y Sawada Iemitsu se darán cuenta de la verdad pronto.

–¿Iemitsu? –Reborn preguntó–. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

–Es su hijo de quien hablamos –Aria le miró tristemente–, su hijo recién nacido, un pequeño cielo. Fue abandonado por su madre hace una semana.

–¿Qué? –contestó, sorprendido, aunque no se notó en su rostro–, ¿y me pides que no diga nada?

–No se puede hacer nada –contestó–, el bebé ahora está siendo protegido por alguien, crecerá sano y feliz y sobre todo, amado por su padre adoptivo. Sobre todo porque tiene a la primera generación como ángeles guardianes.

Reborn sólo le miró, comprendiendo y luego sonrió.

–De todos modos –dijo él–, haré un poco de investigación, me mantendré lejos pero estaré al pendiente de eso.

–Te resultará difícil dar con lo que buscas, pero no dudo que lograrás tu objetivo –sonrió ella.

–Claro, soy el mejor Hitman del mundo.

.

.

.

 _Vongola._

Vongola Nono estaba distraído. Algo le había estado molestando desde hace varios días, específicamente desde que Iemitsu regresó de Japón. No podía saber exactamente qué, pero tenía que ver con Iemitsu, eso era seguro. Así que había hablado con él y le había preguntado si todo estaba bien con su familia, él le había respondido que todo estaba bien, que su hijo había nacido y Nana estaba muy contenta. Así que Nono pensó que quizá estaba imaginando cosas. Así que le restó importancia.

Años más tarde, se arrepentiría de haber hecho caso omiso de su intuición.

.

.

.

* * *

Batallé mucho pensando en un nombre nuevo para Tsuna, pero al final se quedó Giotto, tendrá un segundo nombre por supuesto, esto es por algo que servirá en el futuro.

¡nos vemos!


	3. Malfoy manor

¡Llegué después de tanto tiempo!

Lamento la tardanza, he estado ocupada ya que operarán a mi papá dentro de poco. Y con mi trabajo no he tenio nada de tiempo. Pero he aquí mi recompensa, intenté hacerlo largo, más largo de lo que suelo hacer para compensar la espera.

¡Aquí se menciona el nuevo nombre de Tsuna! Ya que como será hijo adoptivo de Harry, obviamente no podremos llamarle Tsuna.

Ya, sin más por el momento.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 3: Malfoy manor.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Es un niño muy lindo y tranquilo –dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras mecía en una cuna transfigurada al bebé quien sostenía en su pequeña boquita un chupete naranja–, casi no llora.

–Sí, es un bebé muy lindo y todo pero ¿Acaso están locos? –dijo Ron, finalmente –. Es un bebé y uno muggle. Estamos huyendo de Ya Sabes Quién y ustedes deciden traer con nosotros a un bebé. Si llegan a capturarnos y él cae en sus manos, no se detendrán sólo porque sea un bebé. Ya he visto lo que le hacen a los muggles, incluso a los niños.

–Eso pienso yo también, Ron –dijo Hermione–, y yo sé que a Harry también le preocupa pero ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que este niño nos ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. No es un bebé muggle. E intentado hacer entrar en razón a Harry para que dejemos al niño en un lugar seguro, pero insiste en que siente un tipo de conexión con él y que debe quedarse. Fue gracias a esa conexión que nadie nos atrapó la última vez.

–¿No es un bebé muggle? –preguntó Ron.

–No –contesta Harry–, siento algo viniendo de él, parece magia pero es algo más…puro, no sé cómo explicarlo.

–Tendremos que ordenar nuestras prioridades –contestó ella–, ahora que llevamos a un inocente con nosotros, debemos protegerle a toda costa. No sé quién sea este niño, pero por lo que he examinado en él con algunos de mis hechizos, es que sé que él siente cuando algo va a pasar, ahora lo siguiente y más importante, debemos destruir ese horrocrux en el guardapelo de slytherin.

–Intenté con varios hechizos –dijo Harry, con cansancio–, pero no le hace ni el más mínimo daño. Incluso intenté un bombarda máxima.

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de hablar, un llanto interrumpió la conversación y observó que Harry se paró inmediatamente y se dirigió a la cuna transfigurada. Miró con atención la suave sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo/hermano, le vio interactuar con el niño y darle un biberón quien comenzó a tomar con ímpetu mientras observaba su alrededor con esos enormes ojos marrones.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–No sabemos su nombre real –dijo Harry, mirándolo–, pero planeo adoptarlo y hacerlo mi heredero, ya que no creo que tenga más hijos en el futuro, de todos modos he decidido nombrarle Giotto.

–¿Giotto?

–Giotto Coelum Potter.

–Siento que le queda perfecto –sonrió Hermione al bebé que miraba a una esquina vacía de la habitación y hacía gestos con su mano.

–Hey –les llamó Harry a ambos y les sonrió–, ¿Quieren ser sus padrinos?

–¿En serio? –Hermione le miró sorprendida y luego sonrió–. Sería un honor.

–Seré el mejor padrino de todos –Ron sonrió.

·

·

·

 _Malfoy Manor._

Voldemort mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. No sabía exactamente por qué, ni la causa, pero estaba plenamente consciente de esa conexión entre Potter y él. A veces había tenido flashes cortos, muy fugaces de los sueños del chico, imágenes que duraban un segundo y lograba ver a través de los ojos de Potter, pero aún así era muy difícil ubicarlo precisamente, iban un paso adelante –por ahora–, había algo bloqueando la conexión, lo cual no debería ser posible porque según Severus, el chico era abismal en Oclumancia. De todos modos, aún había un modo de aprovechar esa conexión y esa era por medio de los sueños. Los sueños generalmente mostraban ciertas cosas de la realidad, por lo que Voldemort podría descifrarlas fácilmente y conectar los puntos.

Voldemort sólo tuvo que esperar a que el chico se durmiera lo cuál últimamente casi no hacía, por lo que tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para continuar con lo que haría. Cerró los ojos en cuanto supo que él dormía y comenzó a viajar a través de esa conexión, entonces sin esperar mucho llegó hasta el límite donde comenzaba el sueño y empezaba la realidad, sonrió.

Ya sabía dónde estaba, entonces Voldemort hizo algo que por única vez en aquella cacería, le daría la ventaja de andar un paso por delante de Harry Potter. Les dio el conocimiento del lugar en dónde se escondían a los Carroñeros por medio de oclumancia. Con la imagen del lugar fijo en mente, ellos simplemente se aparecieron directo…

Dentro de la tienda de campaña.

·

·

 _Minutos antes. Medianoche._

–¿Harry? –Hermione interrumpe sus pensamientos–. ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado desde hace media hora.

–Es sólo que… –Harry titubeó–… por algún motivo siento que algo va a pasar.

–¿Será esa conexión que tienes con el bebé? –dijo ella, nerviosa–, recuerda que ya nos ha salvado la vida varias veces.

–Creo que sí…

–Entonces debemos irnos de inmediato –dijo Ron, que acababa de levantarse del lugar donde dormitaba.

–Es mejor… –Harry iba a pararse de su lugar para ir por el bebé a su cuna transfigurada, cuando de la nada se escuchó el sonido de varias apariciones dentro de la tienda.

Los habían agarrado de imprevisto, perdieron demasiado tiempo. Hermione enseguida comienza a tirar hechizos, los Carroñeros comienzan a disparar maldiciones, pero ella estaba más preocupada por el pequeño inocente que dormía en su cuna bajo un encantamiento, un hechizo podría salir perdido. Harry por lo tanto, intentaba llegar por todos los medios al otro lado de la tienda donde "Gio" como Harry había comenzando a llamarle, dormía sin preocupaciones en el mundo. Uno de esos cazadores se le metió en el camino, pero de la nada les lanzaron un Incarcerous y los amarraron a los tres después varios maldiciones de corte.

–Vaya, pero miren nada más a quienes nos encontramos… –dijo él hombre lobo, con aquella sonrisa tétrica y llena de colmillos. Se puso muy cerca en el cuello a Hermione, intimidándola, lanzando mordiscos amenazantes a los cuales, ella con gemidos intentó alejarse–, nos han causado muchos problemas ustedes tres, tal vez debería darles una mordida en el cuello…

–¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –gritó Ron, intentando desatarse.

–¡Silencio, mocoso o te arrancaré la lengua como hice con ese imbécil de Fletcher! –ordenó Scabior, el líder del grupo de Carroñeros, luego miró a Fenrir Greyback–, ¿son ellos a quienes busca el Señor Tenebroso?

–Ese chico tiene el rayo en la frente, es Harry Potter –dijo el hombre lobo, sonriendo–. Los otros por obvias razones deben ser la sangre sucia Hermione Granger y el traidor a la sangre, Ron Weasley.

–Entonces hay que llevarlos con los Malfoy –Scabior sonrió, sabiendo lo que les esperaba allá–, no hay que dejar a nuestros invitados esperando… El señor Tenebroso estará feliz de verlos.

Harry había entrado en shock, se distrajeron demasiado y no les dio tiempo de huir, era su culpa. Subió la vista y observó a uno de los carroñeros revisar todo en la tienda, peligrosamente muy cerca de la cuna de su hijo, sí… su hijo. Era su hijo desde el momento en que ese pequeño apareció. Harry temió, intentó zafarse pero lo levantaron del suelo y estaban a punto de irse, quiso gritar para que ese hombre se alejara de su bebé. Dios, si había un Dios ahí arriba, le rogaba que le ayudara, que le guiará, que no le hicieran daño a Gio, era un bebé, un ser inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada.

–Por favor no… –Harry rogó, se retorció del amarre–, basta… por favor no….

Entonces algo extraño pasó, Harry observó que el carroñero pasó de largo la cuna sin siquiera notarlo, él se quedó estático, de sorpresa. ¿Hermione le había lanzado un hechizo a la cuna? Miró hacia sus amigos, uno de aquellos hombres se apareció junto con Hermione, el siguiente fue Ron, siendo sostenido por Fenrir Greyback. Harry entró en pánico de nuevo, no podía dejar sólo a su hijo en medio de la nada. Era un bebé. Lloró de impotencia, se sentía completamente inútil.

–Por favor no… –sollozó él–… no puedo dejarlo aquí…

–¿Qué mierda dices mocoso? –dijo uno de los carroñeros–, ya estás delirando.

Entonces antes de aparecerse, escuchó una voz hablarle cerca al oído.

 _–Nosotros cuidaremos de él, no te preocupes, iremos por ustedes._

Y Harry, por algún motivo confió en esa voz.

La primera generación de Vongola se quedó atrás. Con sus miradas preocupadas en el lugar en donde momentos antes, esos tres chicos habían estado platicando entre sí como si nada antes de que se los llevaran. Giotto se dirigió a la cuna y con una mano, acarició los pequeños y suaves cabellos del bebé, Primo se había dado cuenta de que eran cada vez más sólidos en este mundo. Se preguntó si eso era bueno o malo.

–De no haber sido por el pensamiento rápido de Daemon, se habrían dado cuenta de la cuna –dijo Asari, preocupado.

–En cuanto Giotto mencionó que algo pasaría no dudé en poner mis llamas en él –contestó Daemon, luego miró a Giotto–, ¿Qué hacemos?

–Ahora que somos un poco más sólidos en este mundo, iremos a ayudarles –dijo Giotto–, he puesto un poco de mis llamas en ellos tres, así los localizaremos de inmediato. Algunos de nosotros deben quedarse aquí con Tsunayoshi, no podemos llevarlo porque será peligroso. Asari, tú y G vienen conmigo, les avisaré cuando todo se haya resuelto para que nos alcancen.

·

·

·

 _Malfoy Manor_

–El Señor Tenebroso no tardará en llegar –dijo Bellatrix–, le alegrará saber que tenemos a estos tres traidores finalmente.

–No es por nada pero… –interrumpió Scabior–, nosotros fuimos quienes pasamos por todo el problema para capturar a estos tres. Quiero algo a cambio.

–Eres muy valiente o muy tonto como para pedirme algo –contestó Bellatrix, mirándole burlona–, pon tu precio y te largas.

–No he pensado en nada todavía, pero te lo haré saber pronto –sonrió–, mientras veré qué puedo encontrar en el bolso de la sangre sucia. Tiene un encantamiento dentro. Quizá haya algunas cosas valiosas.

–¡Pettigrew! –gritó Bellatrix–, haz algo útil y lleva a nuestros tres "invitados" a las mazmorras junto con los otros.

–¡Muévanse, mocosos que no tengo todo el día! –ordenó Peter, apuntando con su varita a los tres recién llegados.

–Sigues siendo un traidor como siempre, Pettigrew –dijo Harry, con desprecio mientras le miraba sobre su hombro–, no me cabe duda que tu forma de animago te queda de maravilla, una maldita rata de alcantarilla y cobarde por no decir menos.

–Silencio, Potter –susurró algo intimidado–, recuerda quién tiene la varita aquí. Camina antes de que te corte la garganta.

Peter se fue, cerrando y asegurando la puerta de las mazmorras detrás de si.

–Harry –habló Hermione, se notaba muy preocupada y asustada, había lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos–, el bebé se quedó atrás, oh Dios… cometimos un grave error… no debimos llevarlo con nosotros, está en medio de la nada, morirá si se queda allá. Y el horrocrux… oh Dios, esa horrible cosa se quedó con él en la tienda de campaña. Dios, Harry ¡soy tan estúpida! ¡Debí haberlo destruido cuando pude!

–Hermione –habló Harry–, cálmate. No sacaremos nada poniéndonos histéricos. Gio está bien, creo que de cierto modo tiene a alguien cuidándole.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ron pero alguien interrumpió cuando iba a contestar.

–¿Harry? –una voz femenina habló, el trío volteó a ver y observaron a Luna salir de entre la oscuridad de las mazmorras, otras dos personas estaban con ella; Olivander y Griphook.

Harry les miró sorprendido.

–¡Luna! –la abrazó–, cuando nos dijeron que te habían secuestrado, pensé lo peor.

–Estoy bien –dijo ella, sonriendo–, fue divertido en realidad.

–Sólo tú puedes pensar que es divertida una situación así –dijo Hermione, secándose las lágrimas–, Dios es que… –la voz de Hermione se quebró–, ya no creo soportar más, muchos están muriendo, nuestro mundo está colapsando con ese imbécil Señor Oscuro en el poder y hemos arrastrado a un inocente en esto.

–El pequeño cielo está bien –dijo Luna, sonriendo–, El cielo mayor está cuidando de él.

–¿Cielo mayor? –preguntó Ron.

–Ella siempre dice cosas extrañas –susurró Hermione.

Harry había aprendido escuchar las palabras de Luna, por locas que parecieran ser, siempre había una razón detrás. Harry sabía de alguna forma, que Gio estaba siendo protegido por alguien.

–¿Lo sabes? –preguntó.

–Los nargles me lo dijeron –sonrió.

–Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí –dijo Harry finalmente–, y ya sé cómo hacerlo.

·

·

·

 _Vongola_

–¡Nono! –habló una voz al mismo tiempo que Sawada Iemitsu entraba en la oficina–, te traigo los documentos con la información que nos pediste.

–Gracias, Iemitsu.

–¿Cómo está la situación con tus hijos, Nono? –preguntó él, recordando la escena que los hijos de Nono le habían dado a su padre en medio de una reunión con los Cavallone. Habían hecho quedar en ridículo a Nono.

–Cada vez siento que se alejan más –suspiró derrotado–, temo decir que sospecho que andan en malos pasos. No me extrañaría con la forma en la que se han comportado. Ya Enrico y Massimo no podrán heredar los anillos –suspiró de nuevo, últimamente suspiraba mucho.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Iemitsu.

–Con Massimo que estuvo en la cárcel dos años por venta de drogas y tráfico de personas, al final el anillo no lo aceptó. Intenté darle el anillo en su cumpleaños pasado, pero ni siquiera pudo sostenerlo, el anillo le quemó la mano. Enrico tiene la cabeza llena de poder, me temo que Massimo le inspiró a seguir los mismos pasos y mi intuición me dijo que si le daba el anillo, Vongola iba a terminar.

–¿Y qué hay de Federico?

–Es el único en quien puedo confiar por ahora para heredar el anillo.

Semanas después por obra del destino, coincidencia o quizá mala suerte, Federico estaba muerto, Vongola entró en pánico al saber que Federico había sido asesinado por una famiglia enemiga en un intento por hacer caer a Vongola. Y ahora, con Massimo y Enrico fuera de la lista de posibles herederos, a Nono sólo le quedó una opción.

–Lo siento Iemitsu –dijo Timoteo–, pero tu hijo es la única esperanza que nos queda. Massimo y Enrico no podrán heredar, el anillo los rechazó.

–No quería que mi hijo entrara a este mundo, pero no hay opción –Iemitsu suspiró–, supongo que este fin de semana podremos viajar a Namimori para que veas a mi hijo.

–Muero por conocer a tu familia –Timoteo sonrió–, espero que a tu esposa no le importe que lleguemos de improviso.

–Claro que no –sonrió el otro–, a Nana le encantará conocerte.

–Entonces haré los arreglos para el viaje –finalizó Timoteo.

Un par de días después, Iemitsu y Timoteo se encontraron llegando al aeropuerto. Iemitsu traía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba su celular e intentaba marcar de nuevo a su casa pero por más que marcaba nadie contestaba, Iemitsu pensó que quizá su esposa estaría ocupada con su hijo o algo así. Miró a Nono y le dijo que era mejor seguir ya que al parecer su "hermosa Nana" estaba ocupada y no contestaba el teléfono. El camino a la casa de los Sawada fue ameno, Iemitsu se la pasó comentando sobre su "Tsunafish" y sobre su "perfecta y dulce" esposa. La limosina se detuvo frente a una casa modesta, ambos bajaron del vehículo y se adelantaron a la puerta principal. El rubio traía un semblante extrañado en el rostro, normalmente su esposa salía a recibirle al verle entrar al jardín, Iemitsu abrió la puerta con una llave de repuesto que traía y enseguida gritó animado:

–¡Nana, mi amor! –exclamó entrando junto con Nono–, ¡estoy en casa!

Silencio.

–Que raro –dijo el rubio–, me pregunto si habrá salido a comprar algo.

Nono estaba en silencio. Su intuición le estaba gritando que algo pasaba. Observó a Iemitsu subir las escaleras apresurado mientras murmuraba algo sobre ver a su hijo. Cuando llegó al piso superior, Nono esperó y notó que Iemitse se había quedado en silencio allá arriba, se preocupó. Después de unos minutos comenzó a oír como revolvían cajones y puertas apresuradamente, al parecer buscando algo.

Nono miró a su alrededor y enseguida notó una hoja bien doblada en la mesa a lado del teléfono en el recibidor. Caminó hacia la mesa y recogió la hoja mientras comenzaba a leerlo, el semblante de Timoteo se puso más serio cada vez e iba perdiendo color y una furia ascendió dentro de él. Timoteo se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada mientras esperaba a que Iemitsu bajara las escaleras. Al cabo de un rato, él bajó con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

–Algunas de las cosas de Nana no están –comentó confundido–, y el cuarto de mi hijo no tiene nada salvo la cuna.

Antes que nada tienen que entender algo. Sí, Iemitsu era descendiente de Primo, pero comparado con el mismo Nono –e incluso Tsuna–, su hiper intuición era mínima, por no decir una burla, el problema no era Iemitsu en sí, sino el mismo Primo. Giotto desde el inicio supo que no todos sus descendientes tendrían la pureza de sus llamas o el mismo nivel de hiper intuición y eso era sólo con el fin de asegurar que su legado continuara ya que sabía desde el inicio que su preciada familia en el futuro sería una mafia, uno de sus descendientes sería el que lo devolvería a su camino original. Nono por otro lado, su hiper intuición era buena, pero no tanto como para estar en el nivel de primo. Todos los cielos descendientes de Primo tienen hiper intuición a un grado medio, el único medio-alto era Timoteo. De ahí sólo había alguien a la par con el mismo Giotto, y todos sabemos quién es.

–Iemitsu… –habló Timoteo, el tono de su voz era seria. El rubio le miró–, Nana te dejó esto en la mesa del recibidor.

Iemitsu tomó la hoja entre sus manos y por un momento dudó de leer pero aún así desdobló la carta y leyó:

...

 _Iemitsu,_

 _De verdad lamento hacer esto pero no me dejaste opción. De todos modos no tienes derecho a reclamarme cuando me habías estado mintiendo por muchos años. Sí, me enteré de tu mentira, sé que eres parte de la mafia y que todo este tiempo he sido sólo una tonta ingenua para ti, la esposa tonta y sin cerebro que no sabe de la doble vida de su esposo. Te hubiera perdonado de no ser por el hecho de que me enteré en el momento menos indicado y por otra persona ajena a nosotros._

 _Una mujer vino hace unos días, se llamaba Hina, fue tu novia según me dijo, descaradamente vino a reclamarme el haberme casado contigo, descaradamente vino a exigirme que te dejara porque ella te quería, no paraba de decirme en mi propia casa que eras el hombre de su vida y que yo no pinto nada en tu vida. Creo que tuvo razón, sabes…_

 _Resultó que ella sabía de toda tu vida con Vongola y yo no, a ella le contaste todo y a mí a tu propia esposa la dejaste de lado, ya me he imaginado el cómo regresabas a "tu trabajo en la constructora" riéndote de la pobre ilusa de Nana que no sabía absolutamente nada de la mafia. No, y para colmo de todo ella me dijo de que "la sangre Vongola es más fuerte" y que mi hijo sería considerado un heredero, pero sabes… el sólo pensar que llevo un hijo de un hombre mentiroso, un hijo de un criminal, no lo toleré. Me da asco de sólo pensar en este monstruo creciendo dentro de mi, lo aborrezco tanto como te aborrezco a ti, y sabes, le hubiera abortado de no ser porque yo no soy una asesina, así que para cuando leas esto, yo ya me habré ido para siempre de tu vida._

 _Ni te molestes en buscar al engendro ese, no lo encontrarás. Lo dejaré a un lado del camino esperando a que alguien lo encuentre, o quien sabe… quizá muera de hambre. Así aunque sea una asesina no me sentiré tan mal si no pienso en ello, es más fácil de ese modo. Te dejé los papeles de divorcio en la mesa del comedor, no quiero nada de tu dinero si eso es lo que temes, el dinero sucio no me apetece._

 _Adiós._

 _Nana Fukami._

 _..._

Iemitsu se quedó congelado, sus manos rasgaron de rabia y dolor el papel entre sus manos. Nono le miró, sintiendo que no debía decir nada en ese momento.

–No lo entiendo… –Iemitsu intentó contener un sollozo–… oh dios, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de todas las señales? ¡estuve tan ciego!

Recordó a su hijo y entró en pánico, la carta era de hace cuatro días. Temió por la vida de Tsuna.

–¡Nono! –gritó–, ¡tenemos que encontrar a Tsuna, ella lo abandonó en algún lugar!

–Llamaré a Reborn –dijo él–, pero Iemitsu quiero que sepas que esto tendrá consecuencias para tu esposa. Probablemente vaya a parar a la cárcel por abandono y aquella mujer que le dijo todo eso quizá vaya a parar a Vindicare.

–No me importa nada excepto mi hijo –dijo lleno de rabia–, aún si ella me odia, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada. ¡es un bebé, es un ser inocente! mucho menos me importa la mujer que abandonó a nuestro hijo probablemente en medio de la nada.

Nono asintió. Tomó su celular y una voz al otro lado contestó.

– _Ciaossu._

–Reborn –habló Nono–, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

– _¿No puede esperar?_

–No –contestó–, es de vida o muerte, un ser inocente depende de ello.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ –dijo Reborn después de un breve silencio.

–El hijo de Iemitsu fue secuestrado por su esposa y abandonado en algún lugar de Namimori, probablemente en medio de la nada por lo que decía la carta.

– _Supongo que ya puedo decirlo…_ –dijo Reborn después de un rato. Nono estaba confundido–, _Aria me dijo hace dos días sobre esto. Y antes de que me reclames, ella me dijo que no podía decir nada hasta que ustedes supieran lo que pasó por su propia cuenta._

–Reborn –dijo Nono, molesto–, un bebé está sólo en algún lugar.

– _El bebé está bien_ –afirmó Reborn–, _Aria me lo confirmó. Alguien lo encontró y lo está cuidando. No es necesario que me digas que lo busque. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace dos días. Te daré noticias pronto._

–Gracias, Reborn.

– _Estaremos en contacto._

 _·_

 _·_

 _·_

 _Malfor manor._

Peter Pettigrew iba bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras debido a que los "invitados" habían estado haciendo mucho ruido y le habían mandado a hacerlos callar de algún modo hasta que El Señor Tenebroso regresara. Cuando se asomó por lo barrotes no vio a nadie entre la oscuridad del fondo del calabozo, habló en voz alta y nadie contestó y sin detenerse antes a verificar con su varita, entró abriendo la puerta y la dejó abierta, pensando que de algún modo los prisioneros se habían escapado. Cuando intentó girarse para irse, fue derribado por un golpe en la nuca y quedó inconsciente. Harry agarró la varita en la mano de Peter y le lanzó un desmaius. Subieron la escalera apresurados pero en alerta, ya que Bellatrix estaba ahí aún y no tenían certeza de que Voldemort estuviese presente.

Cuando subieron a la planta alta. Ahí se detuvieron de golpe al encontrarse con el mismísimo Voldemort, esperando pacientemente a que aparecieran, detrás de él estaba la familia Malfoy y Bellatrix.

–Supongo que debo darles la bienvenida –sonrió burlón Voldemort–, espero que se hayan sentido cómodos en su estancia.

–Voldemort… –murmuró Harry, furioso. Quería matarlo por hacer de su vida un infierno, pero se contuvo.

–Llegaron justo a tiempo para comenzar con el ritual que tengo preparado ya –dijo, sonriendo malignamente, con sus ojos rojos brillando de anticipación–, sólo me falta un ingrediente…

Voldemort miró a Harry.

–Usaré tu sangre para recuperar mi cuerpo original y sumar tus años de vida a los míos para alargar mi vida –sonrió burlonamente y le apuntó con su varita–, lo único que tengo que hacer es sacrificarte en el ritual.

–¡Vas a tener que pasar sobre nosotros primero! –exclamó Hermione.

–Asquerosa sangre sucia, Bellatrix, Draco… –ordenó Voldemort–, maten a los intrusos, ya no los necesito. Dejen a Potter ileso.

Bellatrix comenzó a reír locamente mientras comenzó a tirar hechizos, ansiosa por matar. Draco se notaba tenso pero hizo lo que le habían ordenado y lanzó maldiciones al grupo indefenso delante de él, pero no contó con que Harry se pondría delante del grupo protegiéndoles ya que nadie salvo él tenía una varita. Harry usaba el accio para convocar objetos y ponerlos en el camino de la maldición asesina que Bellatrix lanzaba como loca, Lucius se unió al cabo de unos minutos y ahora eran tres contra uno. Sólo Harry traía en su poder una varita, la que le había quitado a Peter en las mazmorras.

Voldemort no se molestó en meterse ya que él estaba ocupado recitando las palabras del ritual que en pocos minutos realizaría, al terminar tendría que matar al chico Potter, él estaba seguro de que no tenían salida, no podían aparecerse debido a las barreras, y nadie excepto Potter traía una varita. Era cosa de minutos que todo acabara. Draco por otro lado, lanzó la maldición cruciatus a Hermione, pero no le llegó a tocar debido a que Harry le desarmó en el acto, la varita salió volando al suelo, llegando a los pies de Harry. Hermione corrió a recoger la varita de Draco, y antes de que Harry pudiera correr hacia ellos, cayó de golpe al suelo debido a que Nagini había aparecido y se había enrollado en su cuerpo, impidiéndole su escape. Hermione intentó ayudarle pero los hechizos no le hicieron nada a la serpiente.

Todo parecía haber llegado a un punto crítico para Harry y los otros, creyeron que morirían ahí, hasta que el sonido de un poof apareció de la nada, dejando ver a un elfo doméstico, Harry con esfuerzo observó atónito a Dobby, que había aparecido delante de ellos.

–¡Dobby! –gritó Harry–, ¡llévatelos de aquí!

–¡Dobby vino a rescatar a Harry Potter y sus amigos!

–¡No, Dobby! –gritó Harry, la serpiente se enrolló más en su cuerpo y ya no podía respirar bien–, llé-llévatelos…¡llévatelos!

–¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó Bellatrix apuntando al grupo.

–¡NO, HARRY! –gritó Hermione desesperada, pero antes que ella corriera a él y de que la maldición asesina los tocara, Dobby apareció al grupo en otro lado, dejando a Harry atrás.

Lo último que oyó Harry antes de desmayarse por falta de aire, fue el grito desesperado de Hermione llamándole.

Voldemort miró el lugar en donde hacía minutos antes se habían desaparecido los amigos de Potter. No le preocupó del todo, el chico aún seguía aquí y eso era lo único que le importaba. Él era necesario para el ritual.

–No importa por ahora –mencionó Voldemort–, el chico aún está aquí. _Suéltalo Nagini, no huirá, está inconsciente._

Nagini se quitó del cuerpo de Harry, siseando mientras se acercaba a su maestro. Voldemort no quería esperar más tiempo, así que sacó una daga que había sido hecha por goblins, se parecía a una especie de "espada de Gryffindor" en miniatura, se acercó al cuerpo de Harry, se inclinó a lado de él y le hizo una herida en uno de los brazos a Harry, del cual comenzó a emanar la sangre a borbotones, y Voldemort lo vació a un cáliz. Al terminar, y obtener lo que quería, le apuntó al chico con su varita, era hora de terminar con esto.

–Hasta aquí llega la leyenda de Harry Potter –rió Voldemort–, Avada Kedavr…

Pero antes de poder terminar, su varita salió disparada debido a una explosión de llamas naranjas, azules y rojas que aparecieron de la nada. Los presentes cubrieron sus ojos debido al destello brillante de la explosión. Cuando el fuego se disipó, vieron a tres hombres extraños parados frente a ellos y uno de ellos traía en sus brazos a Harry Potter.

–¡Quienes son ustedes! –preguntó furioso el señor oscuro. Habían interrumpido el ritual y el cáliz que había contenido la sangre, había sido derramada y quemada por el fuego naranja.

–No es necesario que lo sepas –dijo fríamente el hombre rubio de ojos naranja brillantes. Voldemort lo miró, esa presencia y esas llamas se le hacían familiares –, sólo venimos por Harry.

–¡Los mataré! –siseó furioso Voldemort–, ¡interrumpieron mi ritual! ¡Avada Kedavra!

Lanzó la maldición asesina, pero se sorprendió al ver que la capa de ese hombre, había logrado detener la maldición. Lo que Voldemort no sabía, era que a parte de la capa logrando detener la maldición, esas tres presencias eran espíritus aún, sólidos pero no del todo, debido a ello la maldición no les hizo nada. Primo apuntó con su mano a Voldemort y mirándole con sus ojos naranja afilados y fríos.

–Avanzado punto zero: Primera edición –murmuró Giotto. G y Asari combinaron su poder junto con el de Giotto para sellar Voldemort dentro del hielo de forma indefinida.

Los Malfoy y Bellatrix miraron atónitos el cómo su Señor estaba gritando, comenzando a congelarse, no podía moverse. Bellatrix intentó matar a los intrusos, pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo, una bala la atravesó en el pecho, asesinándola automáticamente y la bala que la atravesó se incrustó en el hombro de Lucius Malfoy, Draco y Narcissa se aparecieron de ahí junto con Lucius. Cerca de una ventana, apareció una sombra pequeña, con su arma apuntando al aire, un arma de color verde.

Reborn había llegado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

3

Me esforcé mucho en esto :'v


	4. Oportunidad

**¡Hello!**

¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! ¡Sé que no tengo excusas! Han pasado muchas cosas con lo de la enfermedad de mi papá, todos mi deberes, mi trabajo y falta de dinero, mi familia pasa por tiempos difíciles con el infarto cerebral de mi papá y todo el dinero gastado en tratamientos y medicinas, ha sido un proceso difícil sobre todo por la falta de trabajo.

He hecho este capítulo un poco especial y muy largo.

¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Oportunidad.**

La casa quedó vacía de pronto, tan sólo quedaron los elfos domésticos que se agrupaban dentro de las cocinas, temiendo lo que ocurría fuera de su refugio seguro. En la sala principal, Vongola Primo miró a la ventana donde un Arcobaleno estaba parado y sonreía mientras les miraba.

–Entonces era cierto –dijo Reborn–, La Primera Generación de Vongola apareció.

–¿Un Arcobaleno? –preguntó G–, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?

–Admito que fue difícil –sonrió Reborn–, pero no imposible para mí.

–Puedo asumir que Nono ya se enteró de lo que pasó con Sawada Nada –dijo Giotto, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un inconsciente Harry.

–Así es –contestó–, sin embargo fue el Cielo Arcobaleno quien me informó primero. Nono me pidió que buscara a su heredero apenas hace una semana. Por otro lado, tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes. Acabo de darme cuenta que son completamente sólidos ahora. ¿Cómo pasó?

–Eso es algo que aún no logramos entender –respondió Asari, preocupado–, desde que asumimos el rol de proteger al descendiente de Giotto, poco a poco hemos estado…

–…Volviendo a la vida –Reborn terminó la oración–…Quizá sea la mezcla de llamas y esa energía que se siente en este lugar.

–Es magia –dijo Giotto–, son algo parecido a las llamas.

–He oído hablar de eso –dijo Reborn–, en su momento no lo creí. De todos modos, vengo buscando al hijo de Iemitsu. Vine aquí creyendo que estaba en este lugar, sus llamas se sienten aquí, más específicamente en ese joven que traes en los brazos.

–Hablaremos en otro lado –dijo Giotto, interrumpiendo a Reborn–, debemos regresar con mis otros guardianes, ellos cuidan del niño.

Reborn asintió, luego desaparecieron en un cúmulo de llamas.

-x-

 _Shell Cottage. Casa de Bill y Fleur Weasley._

Hace una hora Hermione, Ron y los demás habían aparecido ahí con ayuda de Dobby. Fleur y Bill habían salido de su casa apresurados al oír el chasquido de la aparición del elfo doméstico, lo primero que vieron fue a Hermione desconsolada y sin parar de llorar, Ron intentaba calmarla sin lograrlo, pero igual en el rostro del pelirrojo se notaba preocupación. Bill miró por todos lados y vio a Luna, Olivander y Griphook detrás de ellos, pero ni un solo rastro de Harry, él temió lo peor.

–¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Bill–, tendría que haber venido con ustedes.

–Harry Potter se quedó atrás –respondió Dobby–, Harry Potter le pidió a Dobby que salvara a sus amigos. La serpiente tenía a Harry Potter atrapado, Dobby no pudo hacer nada.

–¡Ese tonto! –lloró Hermione–, ¡siempre intenta hacer todo solo!

–Pero nos salvó –dijo Ron–, no sé qué habría pasado si nos hubiéramos quedado un segundo más. Yo sé que él estará bien, lo sé…

–Harry está bien –dijo Luna, sonriendo–, él logro salir ileso.

–¡Voldemort estaba ahí! –gritó ella llorando sin poder contenerse–, ¡probablemente está muerto!

–¡HERMIONE! –gritó Ron, al ver horrorizado que el nombre había sido pronunciado. Todos se tensaron y Bill sacó su varita, claramente sabiendo del tabú.

Un minuto pasó, luego dos. Y nadie apareció.

–…¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Fleur con su acento francés ya no tan marcado–, creí que era un tabú.

–Alguien debió cancelar el hechizo –asumió Bill.

–¡Dobby irá por Harry Potter ahora! –exclamó Dobby antes de que Bill le pudiera detener.

Después de diez minutos completamente angustiantes mientras esperaban al elfo, Fleur llevó a Griphhok y Olivander dentro de la casa para poder curar sus heridas. Hermione no aguantaba la desesperación de saber que su amigo había quedado atrás y lloró más al recordar al bebé que había quedado solo en esa tienda de campaña y con el horrocrux, ella no podía quedarse quieta de ningún modo, estaba harta de esta guerra, harta de perder a familia y amigos. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de terminar…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el sonido de Dobby apareciendo de nuevo. Sin Harry.

–¡Dobby! –exclamó ella–, ¿¡Dónde está Harry?!

–Harry Potter no estaba en la casa –respondió claramente desconcertado y preocupado–, no había nadie salvo los elfos domésticos, pero Dobby vio algo en el salón principal…

–¿Qué viste? –preguntó Bill.

–El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado está congelado –dijo confundido–, atrapado en hielo que no se derrite y la serpiente también está congelada. Dobby revisó la estatua de hielo y la magia no la puede romper. Dobby también vio el cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange con un agujero en su cabeza.

–¿Qué?…. –susurró Hermione, mirando a Dobby sin creerlo.

–…Ya sabes quién está… –Ron tragó duro–, ¿muerto?

–Oh no, Muerto no –respondió el elfo, sacudiendo negativamente su cabeza–, los elfos domésticos le dijeron a Dobby que alguien apareció ahí, pero que no salieron a ver quien era. Ellos le dijeron a Dobby que quien apareció ahí no era un mago y que detuvo a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, lo encerró en una prisión de hielo.

–Okay, todos tranquilos –dijo Bill, masajeando sus sienes–, antes que nada, si esto que Dobby nos dijo es cierto, entonces debemos actuar con precaución. Dumbledore ya no está, así que estamos por nuestra cuenta, no sabemos lo que pasará si el Ministerio se entera, en este momento Scrimgeour es casi tan malo como Fudge, así que tomaremos esto a nuestro favor. No actuaremos con lo que sabemos hasta que estemos totalmente seguros de que él efectivamente está congelado, como dijo Dobby.

–¿Pero qué pasará si lo que dice es cierto y algún mortífago llega a encontrar la estatua? –dijo Ron, asustado–, intentarán liberarlo.

–Dobby dijo que la magia no podrá liberarlo –preguntó Hermione, aún preocupada–, ¿Cómo lo sabes, Dobby?

–Porque Dobby siente la magia, todos los elfos domésticos lo hacen –contestó el pequeño elfo–, la magia de los elfos es diferente a la de los magos y está en más sintonía con la naturaleza que cualquier otra criatura mágica, mago o bruja. Dobby pudo sentir que ese hielo está hecho con algo que no es magia, ni tampoco algo natural. Dobby pudo sentir que era algo más puro.

–Él no despertará –dijo Luna, hablando por primera vez–, Él fue aprisionado por el Cielo Mayor, fue él quien salvó a Harry. Los veremos pronto en algún momento.

–Cielo Mayor… –murmuró Hermione–, lo habías mencionado antes.

–Todo estará bien, ya lo veras –sonrió Luna, y entró a la casa despreocupadamente bajo la mirada de los demás.

–Si no hay nadie en Malfoy Manor –dijo Bill finalmente–, debemos poner algún tipo de barrera para que nadie entre, de esa forma nos aseguraremos de que la estatua se quede ahí. Dobby sería capaz de ayudar, ya que como dijo, su magia es diferente. Así nadie aunque lo intente, podrá entrar. Al menos por ahora, tenemos que planear bien lo que haremos, primero hay que buscar a Harry.

En algún lugar en el bosque. Minutos antes.

–Creo que tiene hambre –dijo Lampo a Knuckle, mirando al bebé en la cuna que chupaba su dedo con ímpetu–, ¿Crees que le gusten los caramelos?

–Lampo, un bebé de esa edad no puede comer esas cosas –contestó el sacerdote–, su botella debe estar en algún lugar por aquí.

Mientras buscaban su botella, Alaude se les adelantó y ya le daba de comer al bebé quien yacía muy contento en los brazos del hombre mientras bebía y al mismo tiempo jugaba con los botones de su traje.

–¿Dónde lo encontraste? –preguntó Lampo.

–Estabas acostado encima de la bolsa donde estaba guardado –respondió.

–Nufufufu –se rió Daemon–, te encariñaste con el mocoso.

–Silencio melón, molestas –calló Alaude.

–Oya.. –Daemon le miraba con un tic en el ojo debido a la molestia–, de no ser porque traes al niño cargando ya te habría matado.

–Por favor no se peleen frente a un inocente –regañó Knuckle–, les recuerdo que si algo le pasa a ese niño, Giotto nos matará a todos.

En algún momento de la discusión, unas llamas aparecieron dentro de la tienda indicando que Giotto y los demás habían regresado finalmente. Observaron sorprendidos cuando Giotto regresó con un Arcobaleno.

–¿Un Arcobaleno? –preguntó Lampo–, ¿Cómo nos encontró?

–¿Giotto? –Interrumpió Knuckle preocupado–, ¿el muchacho está bien?

–No lo está –contestó mientras dejaba a Harry en la única cama disponible en la tienda de campaña–, por favor cúralo.

Knuckle se apresuró a hacer lo que Giotto le había pedido. Mientras, los demás se ponían al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo. Reborn observó al joven recostado e inconsciente en la cama improvisada, era extraño que un cielo se pegara tanto a otra persona que no fuese de su propia familia, especialmente un bebé cielo. Pero por lo que lograba sentir y ver, el niño se había pegado como goma al joven que dormía en la cama por alguna razón al grado de que inconscientemente ambos habían compartido entre sí sus propias llamas.

–Los amigos del chico lograron salir ilesos gracias aun elfo –Dijo G–, fue gracias al pensamiento rápido de Giotto que el muchacho no murió. Estuvo a punto de ser asesinado.

–¿Qué es lo que pasó con ese mago oscuro? –preguntó Alaude, que aún sostenía al bebé.

–Lo congelé –contestó Giotto–, no está muerto y será inútil que sea asesinado si tiene anclas escondidas en algún lugar. Debemos encontrarlas todas y eliminarlas, eso era lo que Harry y sus amigos hacían antes de ser capturados.

–No sabemos cuantos quedan –dijo Asari, preocupado mirando a Harry siendo curado–, eso tendrá que esperar hasta que él despierte.

–¿Qué haremos ahora entonces? –preguntó Daemon.

–Debemos esperar a que Harry despierte –contestó el rubio.

–Yo lo que quiero saber –interrumpió Reborn–, es el motivo por el cuál están aquí. Me parece extraño que haya sucedido cuando antes algo así jamás había pasado. Eso me hace preguntarme si los anillos que actualmente están en posesión de la Novena Generación de Vongola serán inútiles a largo plazo.

–Con nosotros fuera de los anillos ahora, estos perderán gran parte de su poder hasta estar en manos de su legítimo heredero –contestó Giotto.

–¿Qué hay del niño? –dijo Reborn, mirando al bebé dormido en brazos de Alaude–, debo informarle a Nono que lo encontré.

–Infórmale –dijo–, pero él no puede volver a Japón.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó–, su padre lo está buscando. Es el único heredero que queda.

–Iemitsu ha cometido muchos errores –dijo el fundador de Vongola frunciendo el ceño–, no puedo lanzarle toda la culpa de algo que también es tanto culpa de Nono y Sawada Nana. Iemitsu dejó a su esposa embarazada sola mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se molestó en dejar un número de contacto real, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado, no fue suerte en que los sicarios mandados detrás de su hijo nunca dieron con su casa, eso fue gracias a Daemon. Aparte de ello, un año antes de conocer a Sawada Nana, Iemitsu se comprometió formalmente con Kuroshi Hina, su novia desde hace 6 años. Una mujer que es parte de una familia pequeña que ha intentado aliarse sin éxito desde la octava generación de Vongola, una familia que a la final formó una alianza con Estraneo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el Hitman, mirando sorprendido a Primo.

–Kuroshi Hina fue quien le reveló a Sawada Nana la verdad sobre Iemitsu y Vongola. La razón fue que Iemitsu había intentando hacer que ella se embarazara sin éxito por varios años antes de conocer a Nana, Iemitsu le había prometido que eso haría que su Famiglia se aliaría con Vongola si tenían un hijo con llamas del cielo, pero por más que intentaron ella no se embarazó, así que Iemitsu volteó su interés en Kuroda Nana a quien acababa de conocer mientras ella trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante y él estaba de visita en la ciudad para ver a su prometida, al principio fue por puro interés de que Iemitsu se casara con Nana, sobre todo cuando él la embarazó con éxito al primer intento, ellos habían comenzado a salir, no eran novios aún así que eso hizo que comenzaran a salir formalmente y pasaran rápidamente a casarse, él no la amaba, puedo decir claramente que amaba a su prometida Hina, pero Iemitsu es avaricioso y Nana era la madre de su hijo así que se sintió dividido así que intentó terminar su relación con Hina para estar con su esposa, Pero poco después de casarse con Nana, Iemitsu fue al departamento de Hina, para terminar su relación, pero nunca supo que en ese momento por fin la dejó embarazada.

–¿…Me estás diciendo que ese idiota tiene un hijo ilegítimo? –Reborn dijo furioso.

–Un hijo con llamas del cielo. El niño ha de tener 1 año ahora mismo, su nombre es Hideyoshi.

–ese idiota–Reborn dijo furioso, la estupidez de Iemitsu podría costar el futuro de Vongola.

–A como van las cosas, Hideyoshi herederá al ser el mayor y no se podrá hacer nada dado que tiene mi sangre también –dijo Giotto–, si eso pasa Estraneo tendrá acceso a Vongola y toda su información. Si Hideyoshi hereda, Vongola hará un caos de sangre y destrucción.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Reborn.

–El lider de Estraneo se casó hace algunos años con la madre de Kuroshi Hina, absorbieron a la familia de ella y la hicieron parte de Estraneo.

–Voy a matar a ese idiota –murmuró Reborn totalmente furioso.

–Es por eso que Tsunayoshi no puede regresar –contestó–, es una ventaja que estemos aquí y que debido a ello los anillos pierdan poder, nos dará la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, quiero que él tenga una vida lejos de la mafia tanto tiempo como sea posible.

–Quieres que Vongola comience de nuevo.

–Eso quiero –sonrió Giotto–, pero será decisión de él cuando tenga edad suficiente. La Familia Vongola de Italia está condenada a desaparecer después de Nono, no voy a dejar que continue por el camino que va ahora y esa es mi última voluntad.

-x-

 _Japón, a las afueras de Namimori._

Iemitsu pensaba en todo lo que había acontecido en su vida mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida y parece que nunca aprendía de ellos y los volvía a cometer. Al principio, había estado felizmente enamorado de Hina, la adoraba, la amaba con locura pero en algún momento del camino perdió de vista su objetivo y el poder se le subió a la cabeza, sobre todo cuando se enteró de la muerte del primer hijo de Nono, cuando se enteró, supo que era su oportunidad y se fue haciendo camino poco a poco hasta llegar a ser el Jefe de la CEDEF, era joven y fácilmente se enamoró del poder que le dio su posición. Ansiaba ser el Cielo de Vongola, pero sabía que era imposible porque el anillo ya le había rechazado una vez hace años, cuando le había robado por un instante el anillo a Nono y se lo puso en un ataque de imprudencia, entonces cuando Hina en algún momento le habló sobre su deseo de tener un hijo suyo, a Iemitsu le vino una idea:

Si le hacía un hijo a Hina, un hijo con llamas del cielo, heredaría la posición si el último de los hijos de Nono moría.

Entonces él le dijo en su momento de idiotez, que lo que más deseaba era tener un hijo suyo, le habló y la manipuló en su momento, eso debía admitirlo, le dijo palabras bonitas, palabras subidas de tono en la calentura del momento, le dijo que deseaba impregnarla y dejarla embarazada y ella al igual que él, en la calentura del momento se entregó a él por primera vez.

Esa noche habían hecho el amor y se habían comprometido en la calentura del momento, él quería asegurarse de dejarla embarazada, así que él la tomaba en cada momento que podía, y en algún momento su joven mente se volvió adicta a la idea del sexo y no podía evitar pensar en ello incluso en sus horas de trabajo, comenzó a escaparse de la CEDEF, iba hasta Japón, se perdía por semanas mientras los subordinados bajo su cargo lo buscaban por días y él… Él estaba felizmente perdido dentro del cuerpo de su prometida. Había días enteros en que ninguno de ellos salía de la cama, había momentos en que a ninguno le importaba si los vecinos oían los gemidos intensos porque eso era todo lo que por días o semanas se escuchaba en aquel departamento en cuanto Iemitsu llegaba a visitarla, gemidos y choque de pieles. Iemitsu nunca pudo negar que aún después de que se casó con Nana, Hina era la mujer de su vida, nunca pudo dejar de amarla y desearla, pero por su tontería de querer tener poder dentro de Vongola por medio de un hijo, en cuanto conoció a Nana no lo pensó dos veces, la manipuló, la engatusó y la llevó poco a poco a acceder tener relaciones con él a tan solo dos meses de conocerse, en realidad… escoger a Nana solo fue al azar, fue el enojo del momento debido a que por más que él y su prometida hacían el amor casi a diario, ella no se embarazaba.

Entonces pasó. Ese día él había salido enojado del departamento de Hina porque ella entre llantos le había dicho que el test de embarazo había vuelto a salir negativo por catorceava vez, le gritó, le dijo cosas horribles a la mujer que amaba y se fue, su enojo y sus pensamientos le llevaron a las afueras de un restaurante en donde su mente loca y ansiosa de poder llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que escoger a otra mujer para procrear a un hijo, así que él se paró y miró a su alrededor mientras observaba a cada mujer que pasaba y decidía o no si sería fácil de manipular, eso fue hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Nana, muy joven, casi saliendo de su adolescencia, aún una niña para él. Él sonrió porque su intuición le dijo que ella sería fácilmente manipulable.

Él se acercó a ella enseguida, iba a diario a ese restaurante, le hablaba, le coqueteaba y ella poco a poco fue acercándose a él. En algún punto después de un mes de salir, él comenzó a desesperarse porque ella dudaba de entregarse a él, llegó a pensar en que si ella no accedía pronto, él tendría que forzarla. Admite que llegó a pensar en secuestro e incluso en violación. Pero él, para no llegar a esos extremos siguió intentando convencerla de que la amaba, que era la mujer de su vida, que podía darle todo lo que quisiera y nunca tendría que trabajar en su vida, fue un poco desesperado pero eso era lo que a muchas mujeres les gustaba oír. Y Nana no era la excepción, ingenuamente ella cayó rendida a él. Fue en su segundo mes de conocerse que ella se entregó a él y fueron cuatro semanas después de que Nana le dio la noticia.

Estaba embarazada.

Iemitsu gritó de felicidad, al fin las cosas salían como deseaba. Entonces su felicidad se detuvo al recordar a Hina, su amada prometida, Iemitsu la comparó con Nana, Hina parecía una modelo, con un cuerpo extremadamente tonificado y sexy, muy hermosa y de pechos grandes, pero Nana era… simple. No le llamaba la atención, pero escogerla había sido cosa de su desesperación. Nana no le despertaba nada, ni siquiera excitación, al contrario que Hina que cada vez que la veía sentía que su entrepierna se endurecía. Después de enterarse del embarazo de Nana, él quería asegurar de que su hijo aún no nacido fuese considerado oficialmente un futuro heredero de Vongola, por lo que se fue a Japón y en un día organizó una boda rápida y ambos se casaron, él le compró una casa, la dejó segura y él….

Él se fue a buscar a Hina.

Su intención era terminar la relación. Le dolía porque la amaba, pero Nana era su esposa ahora e iba a ser madre de su hijo, y quería cortar lazos con cualquier cosa que fuera un peligro para sus planes. Pero en cuanto llegó a casa de Hina, ardió en furia y celos al verla entregándose a otro hombre y gimiendo un nombre que no era el de él. En su furia que ardía como llamas, Iemitsu asesinó al hombre que se había atrevido a tocar el cuerpo de la mujer que le pertenecía, en cuanto lo mató de un golpe al cráneo, él se lanzó contra ella y la tomó a la fuerza. Él recuerda que en su furia de saber que alguien había tomado a su prometida, la trató como una cualquiera en el momento de su calentura, le gritaba obscenidades pero ella, en vez de molestarle le incitó aún más. Esa noche tuvieron relaciones como si fueran dos animales en celo.

Después de la calentura, Iemitsu se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se había arrepentido pero no había vuelta atrás. Hina era como una droga para él. Y mataría a cualquiera que osara tocarla. Sin poder terminar su relación debido a que no quería, Iemitsu le prometió a ella que volvería y huirían juntos. Fueron un par de semanas después en que ella lo buscó para decirle que estaba embarazada. Ella le amenazó para que se divorciara de su esposa y le diera su apellido a su hijo, pero no podía hacerlo porque recordó que Nono ya sabía que Nana tenía un mes de embarazo. En cuanto se lo dijo, Hina ardió en furia pero no dijo nada, solo se fue y no la vio por varios días.

Semanas después Nana tuvo un accidente al ser atropellada por un conductor misterioso y perdió al bebé. Nunca se encontró al culpable.

Hina para ese momento tenía cuatro meses de embarazo pero Iemitsu estaba inconsolable y Nana lloraba de tristeza ante haber perdido a su bebé. Sin embargo fueron varios meses después en que Iemitsu volvió a embarazar a Nana al enterarse de que la familia de Hina se había unido a Estraneo y eso era una espina en sus planes, él la dejó y volvió toda su atención en Nana, poco después Sawada Tsunayoshi nació.

Iemitsu suspiró al recordar todo eso. Se paró frente a un departamento muy familiar para él, de sólo pensar quien estaba dentro, sentía su excitación subir.

–Viniste.

–Hina…. –susurró al verla. Seguía siendo totalmente hermosa–…tenemos que hablar.

–Tienes suerte –dijo–, mi familia cuida de Hideyoshi por hoy, así que podemos hablar con calma.

–Hina…. –comenzó–, te has metido en problemas con Vongola y Vindice.

–¿Vas a arrestarme? –sonrió con sorna, cruzó sus brazos, haciendo acentuar sus enormes pechos–, ¿o quizá matarme?

–Hina estoy hablando en serio –dijo serio.

–Vindice no puede hacer nada porque no cometí delito alguno. Tengo mis derechos Iemitsu –contestó–, te casaste conmigo usando un juramento de llamas cuando me entregué a ti por primera vez, eso me hace tu verdadera esposa ante la mafia y tú lo sabes, sabes que eso vale más que un simple papel de matrimonio. Kuroda Nana es solo la estúpida amante que se interpuso entre nosotros. Yo sólo reclamé mi derecho sobre mi esposo y por nuestro hijo. Hideyoshi merece tener tu apellido, él merece ser el heredero de Vongola y nadie más.

Iemitsu suspiró.

–Nana abandonó a mi hijo… –confesó–, no sé dónde está….

–Incluso es mala madre –bufó burlona–, qué patética y estúpida.

–Todos en Vongola lo están buscando…

–No me interesa tu otro hijo Iemitsu –dijo enojada–, no lo necesitas, tienes a Hideyoshi, nuestro hijo, el verdadero heredero. No necesitas nada más ni a nadie más.

–Hina… –reclamó.

–Iemitsu –ella se acercó a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acercando sus labios a los de él–, yo sé que me amas y que aún me deseas, quédate conmigo, conmigo siempre has tenido amor y placer, sé que no amas a esa mujer, yo soy más que ella… quédate.

–No… Iemitsu intentó zafarse de ella–, por favor suéltame, debo buscar a Tsunayoshi.

–Mi amor… –ella susurró, colocando su mano en la entrepierna del rubio y masajeándolo suavemente, él gimió–, olvida a esa mujer, olvida a ese niño…. nos tienes a nosotros, tu verdadera familia, yo soy tu verdadera esposa, te di un hijo, yo soy tu mujer, no ella, olvídalos y entrégate completamente a mí y a cambio te daré mi cuerpo y todo de mi solo a ti.

Iemitsu gruñendo le arrancó la ropa y la hizo suya una y otra vez como un hombre sediento y desesperado, sin embargo volvió a cometer un error al decidir olvidarse de su hijo perdido para entregarse a la calentura del momento. Ambos no saldrían de la casa por el resto del día. Sin embargo, él no volvería a ver a Tsuna hasta su adultez y en cuanto lo hiciera, Iemitsu no significaría nada para él porque Tsuna ya tendría para ese momento dos padres que lo amaban y una familia completa.

-x-

 _En algún lugar de Inglaterra._

–Esa serpiente por poco y le rompe las costillas –mencionó Knuckle al terminar de sanar a Harry–, un poco más y hubiese muerto. Él estará bien, sólo necesitará descansar, ya sané sus heridas con mis llamas.

– ¿Tienes planeado regresar a Italia pronto? –preguntó Giotto a Reborn.

–Debo regresar pronto –contestó–, tengo algunas cosas que debo atender. Supongo que ustedes se quedarán.

–No nos iremos mientras Tsunayoshi esté aquí –dijo, se quedó pensativo y luego sonrió–, Supongo que debería dejar de llamarlo Tsunayoshi, Será adoptado pronto así que ya le pusieron un nombre nuevo. Aunque creo que a la larga será un poco confuso para todos.

–¿Por qué? –le miró, mientras observó como el rubio se acercó a la cuna donde Alaude había depositado al bebé que yacía dormido tranquilamente–, Harry le puso mi nombre.

–¿Harry? ¿Te refieres al muchacho? –preguntó– ¿Él ya sabe de tu existencia?

–No, eso fue lo curioso –interrumpió Asari sonriendo–, él nos pudo sentir. Yo supongo que ya que él está conectado al pequeño y el pequeño a Giotto ya que es su tataranieto y su legítimo heredero, lo siente mucho más, por lo cual de algún modo su nombre se le incrustó en la mente y al final nombró al bebé así.

–Giotto Coelum –sonrió Giotto.

–Conveniente –Reborn sonrió–, el nombre le queda, incluso el segundo nombre, significa "Cielo" en latín. Aunque el hecho de que parece un clon tuyo y ahora lleva tu nombre, eso lo puedo tomar como una buena señal.

–Giotto –interrumpió Knuckle–, el joven está despertando.

Harry no quería despertar, tenía miedo de hacerlo, estaba harto de la guerra, de las muertes, de la persecución a su vida y a la de sus amigos, estaba harto de toda la manipulación, sin embargo en este lugar no había nada, estaba todo oscuro y se sentía frío; habían unos escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal ya que por alguna razón, sentía que no estaba del todo solo en ese lugar tan desolado; por un momento se preguntó si Nagini le había matado y esto era el infierno. Entonces, si estaba muerto y estaba en el infierno eso quería decir que ya no tenía que seguir viviendo y sufrir como lo hizo toda su vida, él quería quedarse, no quería despertar; se preguntó si de algún modo podría ver a sus padres una vez más. Sin embargo, había algo en el fondo de su mente haciendo eco, diciéndole que debería estar haciendo algo justo en este instante pero no podía recordar qué, había algo haciendo clic en su mente y estaba intentado recordarle que alguien le esperaba y que lo necesitaba, alguien que dependía de él ahora.

¿Pero quién? ¿Quién podría necesitarle tanto que depende de él?

Harry vio una luz naranja en la esquina de su vista, al voltear vio una esfera brillante de fuego palpitante, no se sentía amenazador así que se acercó, ese fuego naranja le hizo sentir consuelo por alguna razón, al mirarlo le hizo sentir mucho cariño y mucho amor, esto se sentía familiar…se sentía como…

 _¡Gio!_

¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar a Gio?! ¡¿Qué clase de padre iba a ser?! Harry comenzó a sentir que su respiración se aceleraba en respuesta de su angustia, necesitaba despertar ahora. Miró para todos lados y no veía nada, estaba totalmente oscuro.

–Vas a despertar pronto –le dijo una voz entre la penumbra–, no te despegues del fuego o te perderás en tu propia mente y entrarás en un sueño del que no podrás despertar.

Harry se sobresaltó ante la voz que hizo eco en el lugar ¿este lugar era su propia mente? ¿por qué está tan oscuro?

–¿Quién eres? –miró para todos lados, hasta que divisó a una persona en medio de la oscuridad, era un hombre, pero no lograba ver sus facciones–, Si este lugar es mi mente ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Quedé atrapado en tu mente por accidente –contestó–, y sobre quien soy… Dumbledore ya debió haberte hablado de mí o…de mi pasado.

–…Eres…. –En ese instante supo quien era y retrocedió asustado–…Tom Riddle.

–Una parte de él –confirmó.

–Horrocrux… –susurró asustado, mirando al joven que comenzó a salir poco a poco a la luz del fuego naranja–, tú…

–Soy el último vestigio que queda de la humanidad de Voldemort –Tom Riddle le miró sonriendo, esa sonrisa parecía extraña en alguien como Voldemort porque era muy… humana–, Esa noche cuando él fue a la casa de los Potter, al lanzarte la maldición asesina, el sacrificio de tu madre creó una protección, una magia muy antigua; Voldemort quería crear un último Horrucrux usando tu muerte como sacrificio, pero no salió como él esperaba y terminó sin cuerpo y vagando por años en el limbo. Quería deshacerse de todo lo que le hacía ser humano, quería deshacerse de su alma y yo era la parte más humana de todo ello.

–….Hablas como…. si no fueras él –le miró en guardia.

–No soy él y al mismo tiempo lo soy –contestó suspirando y mirando el fuego naranja crepitante que flotaba en la oscuridad–, soy Tom Riddle, antes de convertirme en Voldemort, soy el antes de que se perdiera en la locura. Soy técnicamente su subconsciente, la parte que le hablaba al oído de lo que era malo y bueno, la parte que le hacía sentir remordimiento. Y él quería deshacerse ello, Voldemort tiene menos del 1% de su alma, una parte del tamaño como un grano de sal, técnicamente ahora es un demonio.

–¿Qué? –miró sorprendido a Tom.

–¿Qué tienen en común todos los seres vivos? –preguntó Tom Riddle–, todos los animales y los humanos; tanto mágicos y no mágicos. A parte de su fisionomía, su cuerpo o su personalidad y todo ello, lo que tienen en común es lo espiritual, su alma. En los humanos, el alma es lo que les da la humanidad, la oportunidad de amar, dar y sentir amor, remordimiento, cariño o cualquier tipo de emoción dejando a un lado el odio y el rencor. ¿Y qué es un ser que antes fue humano y mató para eliminar su propia alma por completo para acabar con toda su humanidad?

–…demonio–susurró Harry, comprendiendo la magnitud de la revelación.

–Voldemort ya no es un ser humano –dijo él–, pero tiene magia, aunque NO ES una criatura mágica. Es un demonio. Por ahora, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Harry–, ¿Y por qué me dices todo esto?

–Fue detenido indeterminadamente por alguien que ahora cuida de ti y de ese bebé que te encontraste. Y te digo todo esto porque YO SOY TOM RIDDLE, no Voldemort. Soy su parte humana. Cuando te lanzó la maldición, al deshacerse de mí por accidente, me pegué al único ser vivo e inocente en aquella habitación, un ser vivo que era completamente inocente, puro y sin maldad. Un bebé. Yo anhelaba volver a ser así, así que me pegué a ti sin poder controlarme, aunque no hubiese querido hacerlo, fue puro accidente y ahora estoy atrapado.

–¿Voldemort está muerto? –preguntó.

–No –contestó–, está congelado, sabrás todo al despertar pronto. Te advierto, que aunque esté incapacitado, eso no detendrá la guerra si no lo matas completamente. Quedan ahora tres Horrocrux restantes, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff y yo. Nagini morirá pronto debido a que su cuerpo ya no puede sostener el Horrocrux y morirá, la prisión de hielo que le mantiene atrapada está acelerando su muerte. Voldemort no podrá morir aún porque tiene muchas anclas aún. Debes deshacerte de todas ellas para matarlo.

–…Pero tú… –le miró comprendiendo.

–Dumbledore lo sabía –dijo Tom, mirándole triste–, quería que comprendieras que eras un Horrocrux, para un sacrificio final.

Harry sintió un hueco en su estómago.

–Debes morir para matarme a mí –le miró seriamente–, si no lo haces, Voldemort volverá una y otra vez.

–No… no puedo morir…. yo… –dijo, pensando en el bebé que ahora dependía de él–…

–No debes preocuparte –sonrió–, el que morirá seré yo, no tú. No es tu hora aún, tienes mucho por delante y una persona que ahora depende de ti.

Harry le miró, intentando comprender todo lo que le había sido revelado. Tom miró algo detrás de él y le sonrió.

–Es hora de que despiertes, Harry –le dijo, vinieron a buscarte.

Harry volteó y observó un fuego amarillo iluminar más y más todo el entorno y comenzó a sentir que se desvanecía, miró detrás, de nuevo a Tom Riddle y ya no vio a un hombre adulto, si no a un niño, Tom Riddle en su niñez.

–Esta será la última vez que nos veamos –Tom sonrió–. Adiós, Harry Potter.

Medio dormido escuchaba voces. Su mente despejaba poco a poco el sueño y comenzó a oír un llanto, el llanto de un bebé y varias voces a su alrededor.

Despertó.

–¡Gio! –se levantó bruscamente de la cama donde dormía y miró su alrededor en pánico, oyendo aún el llanto del bebé.

–Tranquilízate –le dijo una voz suave, miró hacia arriba y vio a un hombre, un sacerdote–, todo está bien, el niño está a salvo. Te explicaremos en un momento.

Harry observó a varios hombres mirándole, y un hombre rubio, de ojos naranja y capa que traía cargando a Gio.

–Creo que sabía que despertarías y quería venir a verte –le dijo el hombre, sonriendo y le extendió los brazos para que cargara al bebé.

Harry reconoció esa voz, era la voz que le dijo que cuidarían de Gio y que todo estaría bien. Gio comenzó a sollozar pidiendo su atención y Harry miró a su hijo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y abrazó inmediatamente al bebé como si su vida dependiera de ello. El suave sollozo de Harry se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a llorar cansado, aliviado y emocionalmente roto. Harry se aferró al bebé y le abrazó mientras lloraba, escondiendo la cabecita de su hijo en el hueco de su cuello, sin poder contenerse. Los ojitos chocolate de Gio se abrieron y comenzó a balbucear, como intentando consolar a su futuro padre adoptivo. Harry se sintió aliviado de sentir el pequeño peso reconfortante del Gio contra su cuello, no podía dejar de llorar, porque había llegando un momento en que pensó que moriría y luego al estar inconsciente no quería despertar, se sentía culpable de haber pensado por un momento en renunciar y dejar a este pequeño ser inocente por su cuenta.

–Tranquilo –el hombre de cabello rubio se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro–, todo estará bien. Nosotros sabemos por todo lo que has tenido que pasar y sabemos que este bebé es un consuelo para ti en estos momentos. Ambos se necesitan el uno al otro. Nos tienes a todos nosotros para ayudarte en esta guerra.

–¿Quienes son? –Harry preguntó, calmando sus sollozos pero sin soltar al bebé que seguía balbuceando felizmente en el hueco de su cuello.

–Supongo que hay que dar varias explicaciones –contestó–, mi nombre es Giotto di Vongola.

–¿Giotto? –preguntó mirándole curioso, ya más tranquilo–, ese nombre…

–Nosotros aparecimos aquí para salvar a este pequeño –dijo Giotto, acariciando el esponjoso cabello del bebé que le sonrió–, su madre lo había abandonado hace algunas semanas atrás y él era mi último y legítimo heredero, el último de mi familia. mi tataranieto.

–¿Tataranieto? –preguntó sin comprender–, ¿cómo es posible? Eres muy joven.

–Técnicamente todos nosotros estábamos muertos.

–¿Estaban? –Se sintió confundido.

–Estábamos, hemos vuelto a la vida. No te asustes. Te lo explicaremos –dijo sonriendo–, después de todo, mereces varias explicaciones, aunque la historia es algo larga…

…Todo comenzó hace varios años en Italia con la creación de un grupo de vigilantes que creé junto con mis amigos para ayudar a la gente más necesitada. Un grupo que nombré Vongola….

* * *

¡Al fin!

Espero venir pronto con otro capítulo.

¡ya estoy trabajando en él! Espero no tardar tanto esta vez.


	5. Obsesión

Después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto. Sí lo sé, es increíble.

Les juro que me costó mucho seguir con el fanfic, han pasado muchas cosas en mi familia y no he tenido tiempo de nada, pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y comentan, me dan muchos ánimos.

Fui diagnosticada con Depresión crónica y bueno... he intentado recuperarme poco a poco.

Este capítulo puede estar quizá un poco aburrido, pero fue necesario para dar un paso más a la trama que viene.

¡Gracias por leer!

ACTUALIZACIÓN 24 DE JUNIO.

Ayer publiqué esto, y no terminé de revisar por errores al parecer, alguien me avisó de una inconsistencia, así que he actualizado algunas cosas y he agregado párrafos nuevos, igual y algunas cosas pueden ser confusas uwu pero tenganme paciencia xD dejé este fanfic hace meses y recién vuelvo a familiarizarme con él.

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 5: Obsesión.**

·

·

·

·

Hideyoshi era un niño dulce, apenas tenía un año pero era un niño muy activo, su abuela Shura Estraneo, le contaba cuentos desde que era prácticamente un recién nacido, ella le solía contar sobre lo importante que era el poder, sobre lo importante que era él mismo como hijo de Sawada Iemitsu, no es que el bebé entendiera mucho, pero el niño siempre miraba a su abuela cuando esta le contaba cosas. Ella le enseñaba desde temprana edad de que él era muy superior a los demás, que iba a heredar el puesto del Décimo Cielo de Vongola y que la Familia Estraneo sería la más grande de todas, el plan de la Abuela era absorber a Vongola a su propia familia por medio de Hideyoshi.

–¿Escuchaste Hideyoshi? –La mujer le miró con su rostro enjuto y facciones que mostraban a una mujer de personalidad muy dura –, Yo te criaré para ser superior, vienes de dos familias de buena sangre, tu deber es llegar al puesto de líder, así tengas que pisotear a los más débiles y usarlos como escaleras para llegar a la cima. Hina, tu madre, me dijo que tienes por ahí a un medio hermano perdido debido al tonto de tu padre y su deslíz con aquella mujer fácil, a partir de ahora tu deber será superarle y al final si es necesario tendrás que deshacerte de él si quieres heredar Vongola.

El bebé solo la miró sin entender, balbuceando palabras sin sentido, mientras se entretenía con unos bloques de colores.

–Disfruta tu infancia mientras puedas, Hideyoshi –dijo su abuela mirándole con un semblante frío y sin emociones, el bebé ya no le prestaba atención–, porque cuando seas más grande te entrenaré hasta el cansancio, no te daré tiempo para nada, tu deber es llevarnos a la cima. Eres sólo un medio para un fin, eres nuestra marioneta y será mejor que logres tu cometido, Estraneo no necesita a mocosos débiles, si llegas a fallar terminarás como todos los demás, en la mesa de experimentos.

La mujer se paró arreglando su caro Kimono de seda negro con incrustaciones de flores doradas, mirando sobre su hombro a su nieto que no le prestó atención.

–Será mejor que Hina se las arregle para embarazarse de nuevo de ese idiota sin cerebro –pensó la mujer, mientras caminaba y ordenaba a una de las criadas que vigilara al niño–, Tenemos que tener planes de respaldo, si este mocoso llega a morir tendremos reemplazos buenos.

Al salir se encontró son su marido, Alessandro Estraneo.

–Querida Shura –Alessandro se acercó a ella–, ¿Otra vez con tu nieto?

–Alguien debe hacerlo –dijo Shura acomodando su cabello negro, a pesar de su edad se veía muy bien–, debemos meterle a ese niño todo lo que se pueda en ese cerebro suyo. Cuando cumpla la edad apropiada empezaré a entrenarlo adecuadamente.

–¿Y tu hija? –preguntó mientras caminaban–, ¿Se las arregló para atar de nuevo a Sawada Iemitsu?

–Logró deshacerse de Sawada Nana y el mocoso de su hijo, aunque vivos, pero de eso podremos encargarnos luego. Hina ha estado metida en la habitación con Sawada Iemitsu desde hace varias horas, por lo menos que esta vez haga algo bien y mantenga esas piernas suyas abiertas para que el hombre logre embarazarla a la primera.

–Es una lástima que ella no logró embarazarse de Enrico, Massimo o Federico Vongola, ninguno de ellos logró impregnarla, que desperdicio.

–Es una vergüenza para la familia –dijo Shura tocando sus sienes–, por lo menos con el Jefe de la CEDEF logró algo y tuvo un hijo, es de la línea directa de Primo, es nuestro pase seguro a la cima, pero debemos tener más mocosos con sangre vongola para tener respaldo por si Hideyoshi muere.

–Tu hija sacó tu buen físico, pero te salió _defectuosa –_ rió él, haciendo bufar a su mujer–, su padre biológico tuvo algo que ver, seguro, el hombre era un inútil.

–Ya está muerto y enterrado 50 metros bajo tierra –dijo la mujer–, no hay que preocuparnos por pequeñeces, lo mejor es preocuparnos por obtener el liderazgo de Vongola.

–Tu hija es un buen partido, hermosa físicamente, su cuerpo es enloquecedor –dijo su esposo, mirándola burlonamente–, yo podría pagarte para que me la regales si no logra embarazarse de Iemitsu, ella y yo siempre podremos hacer un niño propio y realizar experimentos con la sangre de Iemitsu para hacerlo pasar como un Vongola de sangre, sabes que siempre he deseado a tu hija como mi mujer. De todos modos, nuestro matrimonio solo fue cuestión de negocios, no es que nos amemos en realidad, Shura.

– No me importa lo que quieras hacer con ella, tomala, no me interesa. Esa niña me ha decepcionado mucho, es tuya si quieres, pero con tal de que ella me de más niños de sangre vongola no me importa si llegas a cogértela.

–Cielos, que boca tan sucia tienes –rió burlonamente el hombre–, y yo que creí que eras una mujer fina y delicada.

–Deja de decir idioteces.

–Esperaré a que Iemitsu salga entonces –dijo Alessandro, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de Hina–, no creo que tarden en salir, muero por… pasar un tiempo con ella.

Shura le miró irse, apretando los puños sin poder hacer nada. A pesar de que ella lo negara, amaba a Alesssandro, era su esposo y él le debía respeto, era por ello que odiaba a su propia hija, por llevarse toda su belleza y obtener al hombre que era suyo. Shura no era tonta, ella sabía que incluso antes de que ella y Alessandro se casaran hace un par de años, Hina y él estaban involucrados íntimamente. Ella se casó con él por cuestiones de negocios, pero había tenido la esperanza de que él le amara, su unión era beneficioso para ambas familias, pero Hina lo estaba arruinando todo con su calentura.

–Estás llegando al límite de mi paciencia, querida hija –masculló con rabia, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al comedor–. Estás llegando al límite final de tu vida.

·

·

 _Sede Vongola, Italia._

Han pasado seis días desde su último encuentro con Hina, Iemitsu parecía de buen humor, tarareaba mientras caminaba, como un bobo enamorado. Lal Mirch le miraba asqueada, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo en aquel rostro de bobo que tenía, ella sabía lo que había pasado con la esposa de Iemitsu y su hijo, los primeros días parecía inconsolable, preocupado y distraído, pero ahora parecía…. feliz, pero ella había visto a muchos tipos como él, esa cara de felicidad solo se tenía cuando alguna mujer le había hecho _favores_ a un hombre, Lal se había topado con tipos así en su trabajo, es decir, a veces ella miraba a los subordinados de su Jefe idiota irse a burdeles y regresar con su cara de bobos felices después de haber tenido sexo con alguna tipa por ahí.

¡¿Es que acaso ese idiota ya no recordaba que su hijo andaba por ahí perdido en algún lugar del mundo?!

–En vez de andar saltando por ahí todo feliz, deberías estar buscando a Tsunayoshi, tu hijo recién nacido –dijo ella.

–¿De qué hablas, Lal? –Iemitsu sonrió–, yo no tengo ningún hijo llamado Tsunayoshi.

–¿ _Qué_ rayos estás diciendo, idiota? –ella le miró sorprendida–, ¡Hace un par de semanas no parabas de hablar de tu _querido Tuna_ , y lo adorable que era!

–ah… ese… –Iemitsu la miró sin dejar de sonreír–, bueno… pues… en realidad, he pensado mucho en ello y creo que debería seguir con mi vida, lo he dado por muerto ya.

–¡Estás hablando idioteces! –le gritó–, ¡Es el último heredero de Vongola, pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Y qué hay de tu esposa Nana?!

–Nunca fue mi esposa en realidad, jajaja –Lal le miró incrédula, este tipo hablaba tonterías–, mi única y hermosa esposa se llama Hina, he estado casado con ella desde hace años, y por lo del heredero no hay problema, mi hijo Hideyoshi tiene llamas del cielo.

–¿Hideyoshi? ¿Hina?–ella le miró ¿Quién rayos era Hideyoshi? ¿Quién diablos era Hina?

–He hablado con Nono –sonrió–, le dije que mi querido hijo Hideyoshi debe ser candidato, tiene un año, es un niño muy inteligente.

–Nono no puede aceptar algo así.

–¡No hay problema! –Iemitsu sonrió, ella quería golpearle tanto–, Nono sólo debe conocer a mi adorable hijo y a mi hermosa esposa. ¡Los traeré mañana y no podrá decir que no! ¡Amarás a mi hermosa Hina, ella es perfecta, me trae totalmente loco y enamorado!

–Sí, ya me di cuenta… –murmuró ella, mirándolo con sospecha, este tipo más bien parecía embrujado.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

·

·

 _Mansión Estraneo._

–Deberíamos huir juntos, Hina –dijo Alessandro besándola, ambos estaban en la cama, enredados entre las sábanas después de un encuentro muy intenso –, acepta de una vez ser mi esposa, te daré todo, joyas, dinero, todo lo que me pidas.

–Tu esposa es mi madre –contestó, sonriendo–, estoy unida a Iemitsu, y tengo deberes que cumplir y lo sabes.

–Me molesta –se levantó furioso de la cama, ella sólo lo miró sonriendo, sabiendo que tenía al hombre en la palma de su mano–. ¡Todo esto fue idea de tu madre! ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Todo lo que ella codicia son los secretos de la sangre de Vongola!

–Es que la sangre Vongola es muy codiciada –ella contestó, tapándose su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas–, es muy valiosa debido a la sangre de Vongola Primo, por la famosa hiper intuición, sólo los descendientes directos de Primo lo poseen, mi hijo posee la sangre de Iemitsu, debe tenerla también. Tú también quieres esos secretos, por ello te casaste con mi madre y uniste a las familias sabiendo que yo soy la prometida de mi amado Iemitsu, querías tener acceso a esos secretos.

–Tú no amas a Iemitsu –contestó enojado–, ¡eso es lo que me enoja, que estés con alguien tan idiota como él y que tengas un hijo suyo y te entregues sin chistar cada noche a él sabiendo que yo te amo!

–Tú no me amas, Alessandro –bufó burlona–, tú me deseas, sólo deseas mi cuerpo, todos los hombres lo hacen, incluso Iemitsu, él sólo se metía conmigo sabiendo que Nana era su esposa y no le importaba, al final, cada noche venía a mi y se entregaba a mi, al final se casó conmigo en secreto porque le daba algo que Nana no, mucho placer. Los hombres como Iemitsu dejarían todo por alguien como yo. El idiota es tan manipulable, se creyó el cuento de nuestra supuesta unión por medio de las llamas, parece que los hombres tienen el cerebro ahí abajo y no en la cabeza.

–Yo sí te amo –se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros–, y me enoja verte entregándote a él ¡apenas y te logró dejar embarazada! es un completo inútil.

–Es mi esposo, es normal que me entregue a él –dijo mientras ella se paraba y comenzaba a vestirse–, ambos sabemos que necesito otro hijo de él además de Hideyoshi, porque si mi hijo muere, tendremos otro heredero.

–Si quieres otro hijo de sangre Vongola yo puedo clonar a Hideyoshi, no necesitas entregarle tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo es mío.

–Los experimentos para clonar a un cielo te han fallado innumerables ocasiones–contestó enojada–, lo intentaste con el hijo de Federico Vongola y el mocoso terminó muerto, también lo intentaste con los hijos de Enrico y Massimo, esos niños igual murieron, por eso a Vongola no le quedó otro heredero. No vas a someter a mi bebé a esos experimentos para matarlo.

–¿Tu bebé? –rió él–, el niño ni siquiera te importa, para ti es un boleto a la cima. Si amaras a tu hijo no me habrías dejado experimentar con él y sus llamas.

–Porque esos experimentos no eran mortales –se defendió–, no lo matarían. Si quieres clonar a un cielo con éxito, debes conseguir a un niño de sangre Vongola, alguien como el hijo de Fukami Nana.

–Creí que el mocoso estaba muerto ya–dijo Alessandro.

–La mujer secuestró al niño y lo abandonó por ahí en algún lugar, lo sé porque encontré la carta que ella dejó, Iemitsu me lo mostró hace varias semanas. Si quieres experimentar, encuentra al niño y has experimentos con él, pero deja a Hideyoshi en paz.

–Supongo que lo buscaré –suspiró y se paró de la cama, acercándose a ella y besándola en el cuello–, un día verás que vendrás arrastrándote a mí, suplicando mi amor.

–Sueña, querido, lo de nosotros solo es sexo y nada más.

–Nos vemos esta noche –dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación–, olvida eso de pasar la noche con tu… esposo, te quiero aquí esta noche, con tu mejor vestido, tu y yo iremos a cenar fuera, nos invitaron a un baile con otra familia de la mafia, vendrás como mi pareja.

–A esos eventos deberías ir con tu esposa, no con tu hijastra.

–Shura no quiere ir, está más concentrada en educar a tu hijo –contestó–, además, nadie sabe cómo lucen mi hijastra y mi esposa, bien podría presentarte como mi esposa y nadie lo sabría. Tú eres más mi esposa que Shura, ella y yo no nos amamos, pero yo te amo a ti, y si yo digo que eres mi esposa, lo eres y punto.

–Estás obsesionado –ella lo miró nerviosa e incrédula–, yo puedo hacer lo que desee, Iemitsu es mi esposo ahora, no tú.

–Te quedas aquí y te arreglarás para la fiesta, vendrás conmigo y será mejor que lo hagas o te arrepentirás, ya no voy a tolerar tus pequeñas escapadas para ver a Sawada Iemitsu –le dijo mirándola muy seriamente–, ese hombre tiene totalmente prohibido entrar en este lugar, ya no voy a permitirte que juegues a "la esposa encantadora" con él, si él quiere ver a tu hijo arreglaremos algo, pero solo por el bien de nuestro plan, pero tú ya no tienes nada que ver en ello, no quiero volver a ver a _mi_ esposa cerca de él.

–No puedes hacer eso –ella le miró sorprendida–, Alessandro, yo no soy tu esposa ¡somos amantes nada más! ¡Acordamos eso al inicio, no habría nada más entre tu y yo! ¡No puedes!

–Puedo porque por algo soy el Jefe de esta familia y se hace y acepta lo que yo digo.

Alessandro salió, encerrándola con llave en su habitación, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos. La obsesión de él con ella comenzaba a asustarla. Hina comenzó a ver las consecuencias de aceptar los avances de su padrastro, nunca debió haberlo aceptado como su amante, ella sólo lo hizo porque odiaba a su madre y sabía que ella había matado a su padre biológico por estar enamorada de Alessandro Estraneo, por eso la odiaba.

Alessandro era un hombre explosivo y extraordinariamente celoso, pero Hina no lo sabía en el momento, lo sabría cuando las cosas se pusieran mucho más peligrosas.

–Shura –su esposa le miró desde donde estaba sentada, ella había estado leyendo en su habitación–, debo decirte algo.

–¿Qué pasa? –ella preguntó. Alessandro cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí. Desde afuera se oyó primero un silencio abrumador.

–Quiero hablarte sobre Hina.

Shura suspiró derrotada, sabiendo lo que él quería decirle, por más que ella se arreglara para él, gastando miles en tratamientos de belleza para verse joven y hermosa, él no parecía mirarla en absoluto. Alessandro había estado obsesionado con su hija desde hace mucho, ella lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente y aún así había habido una pequeña esperanza. Shura odiaba a su hija porque al igual que ella le quitaba más y más al hombre que amaba, también era un recordatorio de su padre biológico, al hombre que ella misma había asesinado por amor a Alessandro Estraneo. Admitía que muchas veces pensó en matar a Hina, pero no podía porque Alessandro la mataría en el acto. Shura miró a su pronto a ser ex-esposo, admitiendo la derrota.

–Sabes lo que quiero –dijo él, mirándola.

–Lo sé –ella miró al suelo–, te daré el divorcio y me iré de tu vida.

A partir de ese momento, Alessandro les dijo a todos en la mansión que Hina ahora era su esposa y que debía ser llamada como tal y que Sawada Iemitsu no tenía permitido volver a este lugar. El destino de Hideyoshi quedó en manos de Alessandro, criándolo como un heredero adecuado para Estraneo para poder obtener el liderazgo de Vongola para beneficio de la Familia.

·

·

 _En algún lugar de Inglaterra._

–¿Qué hago ahora? –preguntó Harry mientras sostenía al bebé en sus brazos, no lo quería soltar ya que seguía algo nervioso–, Los horrocrux deben ser destruidos, no servirá de nada que Voldemort quede congelado, sólo alargaría lo inevitable.

–No lo harás solo –respondió Giotto, sonriéndole–, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte.

–Lo que debemos hacer primero es hacer un control de daños –dijo G, mirando a su Jefe–, ¿Estás consciente de que se armará una lío enorme cuando Vongola y toda la Mafia se entere de que ahora estamos vivos?

–Soy consciente –dijo Giotto–, pero Londres es una parte neutral, lo ha sido desde hace muchos años, por ahora no podremos volver a Italia, ni siquiera a Japón, por lo menos hasta que Tsuna crezca y pueda enseñarle a controlar sus llamas.

–¿Tsuna? –preguntó Harry, mirando al rubio.

–Mi tataranieto, su verdadero nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi –sonrió él–, te conté que su madre lo abandonó y su padre… Sawada Iemitsu… a pesar de que quiere a su hijo, su amor por el poder puede más. Fue el destino el que lo trajo a ti, Harry. Sé que ya tienes un nuevo nombre para él.

–Tú… –le miró dudoso y luego miró al precioso tesoro en sus brazos que dormía profundamente–, eres su familia, ahora estás vivo… ¿No querrías tenerlo bajo tu custodia? No me conoces… ¿Cómo sabes que seré un buen padre para él?

–Porque te he visto interactuar con él –sonrió–, además mi hiper intuición me lo dice y yo siempre confío en él. Sé que él debe estar contigo, además nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte. Como mi heredero, algún día tendrá que tomar mi manto, él lleva mi voluntad pero contigo de su mano, jamás se desviará de su camino, ahora que nosotros hemos aparecido aquí, los anillos Vongola han perdido su poder, al menos hasta que su verdadero heredero los porte. Yo quiero que él crezca sano y feliz, y si es lejos de la Mafia es mejor.

–¿Debo informarle a Nono de los anillos y de esto? –preguntó Reborn.

–No le digas que encontraste a Tsuna, sólo que no encontraste nada –contestó–, Nono es un buen hombre, pero ha perdido de vista el camino, tiene en demasiada buena estima y confía ciegamente en Iemitsu, a estas alturas no me extrañaría que Estraneo ya estuviese infiltrada en la Familia. Esto debe permanecer como está ahora, será más seguro para Tsuna.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Reborn, mirando a Giotto.

–Los anillos eran el secreto más grande de Vongola pero ahora han perdido su poder debido a nosotros, mi único y verdadero heredero está aquí, bajo nuestro cuidado.

–Si lo que dices es cierto –dijo Reborn–, entonces Nono podría nombrar al otro hijo como heredero absoluto al no tener opción, no importa que sepa que su madre sea de la familia Estraneo, no tendrá opción y se verá obligado a aceptarlo para no arriesgarse a que la familia termine. Pero sin el poder de los anillos no importa que él herede, no podrá usar los secretos de la familia.

–Todos los secretos de mi sangre están en los anillos, al estar nosotros aquí, hace que esos secretos sean bloqueados hasta que mi heredero suba al poder –Giotto sonrió–, y para ese momento, es Tsuna quien decidirá si quiere seguir mis pasos o seguir con su vida normal. Dile esto a Nono, él debe saberlo ya que no tendrá opción más que nombrar al otro hijo de Iemitsu como el heredero, esto hará que por ahora la Familia tenga un seguro contra Estraneo y las demás Familias de la Mafia. Hideyoshi podrá portar el anillo pero no lo podrá usar, todos sus secretos estarán bloqueados para todos. Incluso para Nono.

–Entiendo –dijo Reborn–, supongo que es lo mejor por ahora. Debo irme entonces. Le informarle a Nono sobre los anillos.

Después de que Reborn se había ido, Harry finalmente decidió que era hora de moverse. Habían muchas cosas pendientes por hacer.

–¿Sabes dónde fueron tus amigos, Harry? –Preguntó Giotto, que sostenía a Tsuna mientras observaba a Harry empacar todo lo del bebé en una bolsa encantada.

–Dobby debió haberlos llevado a un lugar seguro –contestó–, quizá deba llamarlo… podrá aparecernos a todos junto con él –, ¡Dobby!

El pequeño elfo apareció y al observar a Harry comenzó a llorar.

–¡Harry Potter! –dijo el elfo–, ¡Dobby temió que Harry Potter estuviera muerto! ¡Los amigos de Harry Potter están seguros!

–Gracias, Dobby –dijo Harry abrazando al elfo que comenzó a llorar–, gracias a ti ellos están a salvo. ¿Podrías llevarnos a todos nosotros a donde están?

–Dobby lo hará.

·

·

 _Shell Cotage._

Bill observó la lejanía desde la puerta de su casa, habían pasado 4 días desde que los demás llegaron sin Harry. Podía escuchar a Hermione llorar en el piso de arriba, con Ron intentando consolarla. Había ido con Dobby a la mansión de los Malfoy y en efecto, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado estaba congelado junto con la serpiente, había asegurado la estatua junto con los Goblins y lo había llevado a un lugar seguro, un lugar que tenía muchas barreras, incluso anti aparición. Ahora sólo debía encontrar a Harry, algo dentro de él se negaba a aceptar que estuviera muerto. Bill miró a la playa y parpadeó, jadeó en sorpresa al ver quién era.

–¡HARRY ESTÁ AQUÍ! –gritó sin poderlo evitar y salió corriendo–. ¡HARRY!

Harry volteó a verlo y sus ojos se humedecieron. Para Harry, Bill era como su hermano mayor. Harry corrió a él y se lanzó a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bill en cambio lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Dios mío, Harry ¿Dónde estabas? –Bill sostuvo el rostro de su hermano pequeño queriendo ver si estaba herido de algún lugar–, ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde estabas?

–Estoy bien –sollozó él–, me salvaron la vida.

–¡HARRY! –el grito de Hermione le llegó de pronto, y ella casi lo tira al suelo cuando se lanzó a abrazarle sin dejar de llorar, Ron se unió ella pronto, ambos creyeron que estaba muerto–, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, CREÍ QUE ESTABAS MUERTO!

–Estuve a punto de morir –dijo él, luego volteó a ver a Giotto y los demás, que sonreían ante la escena–, pero ellos me salvaron la vida, la mía y la de Gio.

Bill miró al grupo que había venido con Harry, el hombre rubio con capa y ojos naranjas sostenía a un bebé que se había despertado debido al escándalo y sollozaba un poco.

–Gracias –dijo Bill mirándoles–, No sé quienes sean, pero les agradezco que hayan salvado la vida de mi hermanito.

–No nos agradezcas –Contestó Giotto–, hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos.

–Bill, entremos –contestó Harry–, tengo mucho que explicarte.

Una vez dentro, Fleur abrazó a Harry, contenta de que estuviera bien. Bill y los demás se sentaron el la pequeña sala de la casa y Harry procedió a explicarle a Bill y Fleur todo lo que habían pasado después de huir de su boda ante la aparición de los Mortífagos, explicó la aparición del bebé y su plan de adoptarle, sobre todo lo que él se había enterado por medio de Giotto y sus guardianes, sobre la verdadera familia del niño y todo lo que pudo.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora entonces? –preguntó Bill–, los Mortífagos siguen sueltos, varios han sido vistos en Hogwarts, el castillo sigue en su custodia y han estado torturando a varios estudiantes, Snape fue nombrado Director y aunque intenta frenar un poco a los hermanos Carrow para evitar que más estudiantes salgan heridos es muy poco lo que puede hacer antes de que su fachada se rompa e intenten asesinarlo, creo que aún no saben lo que ha pasado con Quien Tu Sabes.

–Snape es un traidor –masculló Ron.

–Ya te he dicho, Ron –interrumpió Hermione–, que el _Profesor_ Snape ha estado protegiendo a los estudiantes, si él no estuviese ahí muchos estudiantes estarían muertos.

–¿Por qué sigues protegiéndolo? –Dijo enojado–, ¡Asesinó a Dumbledore!

–¡Es que no me cabe en la cabeza por qué ha estado protegiendo a Harry! –contestó ella–, ¡Debe de haber algo que nosotros no sepamos! ¡El Profesor Dumbledore confiaba en él! ¡Y yo confío en las elecciones del Profesor Dumbledore, él jamás se ha equivocado!

–¡Dumbledore también pudo equivocarse! –gritó Ron–, ¡El hombre no era un Dios, Hermione! ¡Era humano como todos nosotros! ¡Y no me cabe duda de que muchas de las acciones de él provocaron todo este maldito desastre!

–Tranquilo, Ron –intervino Bill–, no peleemos entre nosotros, hay que enfocarnos en lo importante por ahora.

–Debemos cazar todos los Horrocrux primero. –dijo Harry, mirando al suelo y recordando al Tom Riddle de su mente–, sé dónde están todos, había uno en Grimmauld Place, pero lo teníamos con nosotros cuando huíamos y fuimos atrapados, se había quedado en la carpa, ese no lo hemos podido destruir, hay otro en Hogwarts, Dumbledore destruyó uno y yo destruí uno en mi primer año, Nagini es otro horrocrux, también sé que hay uno en la bóveda de Bellatrix, y el último será el más difícil...

–¿Son siete entonces? –preguntó Hermione horrorizada–, creí que eran seis ¿Cuál es el otro?

Harry les miró preocupado.

–…Yo.

Ellos le miraron horrorizados, incluido Giotto y sus guardianes.

·

·

·

·

* * *

;A; Me costó escribir esto, pero bueno... es un poco aburrido pero da un paso más en la trama.

Sorry si hay algún otro error.

¡Gracias!


End file.
